Waste Land
by Duncan Johnson
Summary: The Doctor takes Mina to San Francisco, where they encounter old friends...and old enemies. This is the second adventure (after Shadowfall) for the eighth Doctor and Mina Harker.
1. Episode One

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who, the TARDIS and related characters are the property of the BBC and are used without permission. This is a non-profit making work of fan-fiction. Mina Harker was created by Bram Stoker._

Acknowledgements: I'd like to say a big thank you to the following people from whose works I haveborrowed: Kate Orman, Jonathan Blum, Mervyn Haisman, Henry Lincoln, Marc Platt, Craig Hinton, Matthew Jacobs, Philip Segal and Gary Russell.

**Waste Land**

By Duncan Johnson

Episode One

**From the journal of Mrs Mina Harker**

10th January 1880

I hope that whoever finds this journal is able to decipher my shorthand. There was a time when I would patiently type all of my entries out to create a more legible manuscript. Since I started travelling with the Doctor, however, there has been precious little time for such niceties.

We stood on the summit of Telegraph Hill in the city of San Francisco on the West Coast of the United States of America. It was warm, but a light rain was falling and I had unfurled an umbrella for shelter. The Doctor disdained such weakness and laughed as the rain fell on to his mane of long brown hair which brushed the shoulders of his velvet jacket. He was leaning against the side of the TARDIS, his Caligari's cabinet, a brass telescope pressed to his eye. The telescope was a souvenir from Trafalgar, or so the Doctor claimed.

I lacked any aid, but could clearly see what held the Doctor's attention. A train of people, I estimated it to be two or three miles long, wound its way through the city's streets. Scanning the skyline, I was unable to see a single flag that was not flying at half-mast. I glanced down at the faded newspaper that the Doctor had given me, the _San Francisco Chronicle_. The headline read 'Le roi est mort'.

'Who was he, Doctor?' I asked.

My companion lowered the telescope and turned his piercing gaze on me. My hand involuntarily flew to the scarf at my neck. He had never asked about it since that first time in the shadow of the abbey, but I felt that he still wanted to know. Our shared experiences drew us together, but our secrets kept us apart.

''Norton I, Emperor of the United States and Protector of Mexico',' he quoted.

'I know what it says, Doctor,' I replied, brandishing the newspaper in the manner in which I had used to scold my pupils, 'but America did not have an emperor. Did it?'

'No,' he confessed with a smile, 'but it did have a man who lived like one.' He threw back his head and laughed, defying the bleakness of the weather. His laughter was infectious and I found myself smiling along with him.

'I've always liked his story,' the Doctor continued. 'Left a small fortune by his father, Joshua Norton arrived in San Francisco on 23rd November 1849. He tried to corner the market in rice, anticipating a shortage, but when the shortage never arrived he found himself bankrupt. So what do you think he did, hmm?'

'I really don't know, Doctor,' I responded.

The Doctor leaned close and his eyes sparkled. 'He declared himself emperor,' he whispered.

'He did what?' I asked.

'He had a statement printed in the newspaper declaring himself Emperor of the United States. You have to admire his brass if nothing else.'

'But surely he couldn't hope to get away with it?' I protested.

'You think not?' The Doctor cocked his head to one side. 'The people of San Francisco seemed to take to him. He ate for free, faced no charge on public transport and when he entered the theatre - to take advantage of his complimentary seats, naturally - the audience would rise to its feet. Proper treatment for an emperor, wouldn't you agree?'

'You sound as if you admire him,' I commented.

'I do, I do,' the Doctor agreed vigorously. 'It's such masterful sleight of hand. A lie so big and preposterous people believe it because no one would make something like that up. It's a classic bluff taken to extremes. I love it.'

'He sounds a most disreputable individual,' I exclaimed. 'A liar who took advantage of other people's good will.'

'A villain, then?' the Doctor said, amused. 'A despot who took advantage of people by immersing himself in their lives and attempting to improve such things as timetables and the drainage system, not to mention taking an active interest in the city's crime rate.'

'He had good intentions,' I replied, 'but he still lied.'

'And that makes him evil?' the Doctor pressed.

I looked down at my feet. The Doctor was making me uncomfortable again. 

'You know it doesn't,' I said. 'We have both seen real evil. What he did was wrong, but evil is something else entirely.'

The Doctor was nodding, urging me on as if I was about to make a dramatic revelation. Encouraged, I added, 'Maybe he didn't know what he was doing was wrong. Perhaps he wastouched.'

The Doctor grinned. 'Mad you mean?' he asked. 'Perhaps. But how mad can a man be who predicted the American Civil War, aeroplanes, the League of Nations and the Golden Gate Bridge.'

'Doctor,' I began, 'you do realise that I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about.'

'You've never heard of the Golden Gate Bridge?' The Doctor's eyes widened. 'No, no, no, of course you haven't. Well, come along then.'

He fished a strange-shaped key from his pocket and opened the TARDIS's door.

'Where are we going?' I asked as I furled my umbrella.

'I think a little sightseeing is in order,' he replied. 'Don't you?'

* * *

The woman sits cross-legged on the carpet, resting on an embroidered cushion, her back against the wall. The electric light is off, the illumination provided only by candles, one white for dreams, the other orange for wisdom. She closes her eyes and runs her hands through her short, spiky hair. She adjusts the sleeves of her blouse, the fingers of her right hand brushing over the pentacle sown inside the right cuff. Then she returns her hands to her lap and lets her mind drift, counting herself down into a meditative state.

She allows herself to relax, taking her time to reach alpha. Forcing it will only break the spell, making the trance worthless and possibly harming herself in the process. When she is happy she performs a simple spell, drawing positive energy into herself and restoring her after the traumas of the day. Then, eyes still closed, she reaches for the pack of cards. She shuffles them. Her shuffling is untidy, but she is thorough in her work. She replaces the pack on the carpet and turns the top card.

She opens her eyes. A red-haired woman kneels on a rock pouring water from a jug. Seven stars form a circle about her head. The seventeenth card in the major arcana, the Star is a fortunate card and the woman cannot help loosing a sigh of relief. The card represents the aftermath of tragedy, a renewal, a chance to recover and grow. The woman lifts the card and studies it. The pictured figure is someone who, having suffered to get there, is now on the path to enlightenment.

* * *

Doctor Grace Holloway drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel of her station wagon. She realised that she was chewing her lower lip and forced herself to stop. Oh, what the hell, she might as well admit it, she was nervous. Not even her favourite Turandot, blaring from the car's speakers, could relax her.

She had struggled to find work after resigning from Walker General almost exactly one year ago. There were too many questions about why she had resigned, questions she could not satisfactorily answer. Either she had lost a patient, which reflected badly on her abilities as a cardiologist, or she had operated on a guy with two hearts who had later come back to life as a different person and let himself out of the morgue, something which did not reflect well on her sanity.

The light changed from red to green and she gunned the engine, cresting the hill and charging down the other side. 

It had taken six months to put her life back together. Fortunately she had her savings - Walker General paid well - but even those had been stretched and she had been forced to sell her apartment and move to cheaper premises outside of the city. Finally, she had managed to get a post at St Jude's - a smaller hospital in the Russian Quarter - ironically enough because one of their cardiologists had accepted a more lucrative position at Walker General. Grace liked the name; St Jude was the patron saint of lost causes.

She liked working at St Jude's, but there was an atmosphere of distrust. She had only been hired out of necessity and she was the subject of many a rumour, rumours she refused to either confirm or deny. Let them think what they liked, Grace was happy to let her work speak for her.

And now she had received her first call out. Doctor Langtrey was spending Christmas with his sister in St Louis, which left Grace as the most experienced heart surgeon on staff. It may have been the holiday season, but Grace did not mind. This was her big chance to prove herself again.

* * *

As Grace reversed her car into an empty space in the staff car park, she paid no attention to the man in the phone booth opposite the hospital. He was muffled against the chill, wearing a heavy grey overcoat and an orange and black checked scarf. His cap helped to conceal the camera he had trained on the hospital's entrance. He adjusted the telephoto lens and snapped a quick picture of Grace as she turned in his direction, pointing the key at her car to activate the central locking.

Once she had disappeared through the glass doors, he turned to the phone and, taking a small pair of screwdrivers from a pocket of his coat, prised open the handset. He inserted a gold chip in amongst the wiring and clipped the phone back together.

He glanced furtively about him, but the street was empty. Everyone was inside, enjoying the holiday, snuggled in front of their televisions. Even if it were not Christmas, the man doubted anyone would want to brave the fog-shrouded streets at night.

He turned back to the phone and dialled the operator.

'The Angel has entered the building,' he said. 'Suspect imminent contact with Carrier. Repeat, suspect imminent contact with Carrier.'

He replaced the receiver and, camera in hand, continued his observation of the hospital.

* * * 

The woman replaces the card on the floor and slows her breathing once again. Closing her eyes, she imagines a healing pink glow surrounding her. Invigorated, she turns over the next card.

She sees a dark-haired woman seated on a throne. Two long, slender blades frame the back of the chair and a third sword rests on her lap. A silver coronet holds her hair in place. This is the Queen of Swords, a practical woman of action and progress. Intelligent, though, rather than physical. The Queen usually represents a widow, a woman of sadness, but with hidden strength and depths. What secrets does this queen hide, the woman wonders.

* * *

Mina Harker emerged from the wardrobe room. The room was chaotic. Clothes hung from rails, in wardrobes, hidden away in dressers and chests or just piled on atop another in baskets. Full-length mirrors were arranged haphazardly across the room, each one tilted at an eccentric angle. Finding anything in there could take hours, but Mina had to admit, if only to herself, that it was an enjoyable experience. She had picked out a full-length dress in a soft blue-grey. Lace decorated the garment at her wrists and throat and a fabulous green brooch held the high collar in place. She draped a filmy lavender scarf across her shoulders. The dress was lighter and less cumbersome than what she was used to wearing, but it was also far more modest than many of the clothes she had inspected. Standards in the future bordered on the barbaric.

She followed the wood panelled corridor back towards the console room. The air smelt musty and there was a faint sensation of motion, barely noticeable, that gave the illusion of being in the bowels of some great sailing vessel on the high seas.

The console room was bathed in blue light emanating from the central column that rose into the infinite blackness of the ceiling. Iron spiders' legs arced down from the darkness to frame the mushroom-shaped wood and brass console. Of the Doctor, there was no sign.

Mina turned her attention to one of the six alcoves that led off from the edge of the console room. This one led to the library, books lining the walls of the room beyond. The Doctor's favourite armchair was nestled in the doorway, his china teacup resting on a table next to it. The peppermint tea was growing cold with no one to drink it. A half-eaten gingersnap rested in the saucer.

'Doctor,' Mina called, 'where are you?'

'I'm in the music room,' he called back. 'Why don't you join me?'

The music room was hidden behind another of the alcoves, this one with ivy climbing up one side. The first thing that confronted anyone entering the room was the massive church organ at the far end. Mina had yet to hear the Doctor play it. The only instrument he seemed to show any interest in was the recorder resting on the music stand and even that only rarely. Mina herself had been known to perform on the grand piano and she noticed that the Doctor's frock coat had been discarded on its lid.

The Doctor was sitting in the middle of the room. He looked up at her and grinned.

'Well, what do you think?' he asked.

Mina did not know what to say. The floor had been cleared and a miniature railway system had been constructed in the space. Tiny locomotives sped round the track, seemingly of their own volition.

'What is it?' Mina asked.

'It's my model train set, of course,' the Doctor replied. 'Why don't you come over here and take a closer look?'

The Doctor stood up and helped Mina to climb over the track so that she could sit down next to him. Mina marvelled at the movement of each tiny mechanical part and missed most of what the Doctor was saying. The construction was fantastic, far beyond anything Mina had seen in her own time. It intrigued her in a way the TARDIS never did. The ship was so far beyond her that it might as well be sorcery, but thisshe could almost grasp the mechanics of it, both familiar and alien in equal measure. It was spellbinding and frightening at the same time.

'and that's a replica of Stephenson's _Rocket_,' the Doctor was saying. 'Tell you what, would you like to have a go?'

'A go?' Mina asked, tearing her attention away from the engine to face the Doctor.

'Mmm, yes,' he said. 'You can look after that set of points and I'll be in charge of the one's over here. And don't worry if you crash it. Half the fun is in putting it back together.'

* * *

The woman turns over a third card. She hesitates before she opens her eyes. She can already sense its meaning as a dark shadow at the back of her skull. Lightning strikes a castle turret causing it to split asunder. She can see figures tumbling from the ramparts, falling towards oblivion. She shivers as she recognises the face of one of the figures. Perhaps she is reading too much into it, but she knows from experience that visions should be taken seriously, particularly if received, as now, when in a trance.

The Tower brings ruin and destruction. An opportunity to rebuild for some, an ending for others.

* * *

Grace Holloway scrubbed her gloved hands thoroughly while a nurse helped her into her coveralls in preparation for surgery. Gabriel was bringing her up to speed on the patient's condition. 

'She's a Jane Doe,' he explained. 'Caucasian, early fifties, no identification. One of the staff, a cleaner I think, found her in the street outside. Someone had pumped three bullets into her chest, but despite the blood loss she was still conscious when they brought her in. We've taken the bullets out, but one looks to have torn the wall of the left ventricle. That's when we called you in.'

Grace nodded. She had learnt soon after med. school that surgical masks were not conducive to lots of unnecessary chatter. 

'Is she prepped for surgery?' she asked.

'Ready and waiting for you, Doctor Kelly,' Gabriel responded.

Grace smiled behind her mask. The staff at St Jude's had nicknamed her Grace Kelly after the actress and it was kind of flattering. Not as flattering as Amazing Grace, of course, which had been her moniker at Walker General, but that sort of title had to be earned.

The nurses were already waiting for her in surgery.

'Is she under?' Grace asked.

A small man - Grace thought it was Townsend, but the mask made it difficult to be sure - nodded to her.

'Okay, lets take a look around.'

* * *

The brown fog clogged the streets. Tyler wondered if this was what his arteries looked like. Irene was always on at him to do something about his diet, but he never had. She wanted him to be like Gardner, the slim, six-foot athlete in the passenger seat. He grunted to himself. _Well, we can't always get what we want_.

He took another bite of his bacon sandwich, then remembered his partner.

'You want some?' he asked with his mouth full.

Gardner politely declined.

'Suit yourself,' Tyler said, washing down his food with a swig of coffee. It was extremely bitter, but that was the way he liked it. The pair would resume their patrol in a minute, but Tyler had to have a refuelling stop once in a while and Gardner did not seem to mind. It gave him time to work on the crossword.

'Hey, Ty, look over there!' Gardner shouted.

Tyler jumped, nearly spilling his coffee into his lap. He followed the line of Gardner's finger and saw the body lying on the corner.

'Aw, it's just some homeless guy. He's just catching up on his sleep. Can't we just leave him in peace? It's Christmas, for chrisakes!'

'Um, I dunno, Ty,' Gardner continued. 'I've never seen anyone sleep lying like that before. There's something just not right about it.'

Tyler sighed. 'All right, then. Go take a look if it'll make you happy.'

Gardner clambered out of the squad car and hurried across the street to the slumped figure. Then he turned and vomited onto the sidewalk.

Tyler slid out of his seat and went to see what was up with his friend. As he looked down at the body he could feel his sandwich repeating on him. The man had been ripped open, exposing his shiny internal organs to the chill night air.

Tyler's gun was in his hand in an instant.

'You don't think..?' Gardner asked, spotting the weapon.

'You wanna take any chances?' Tyler retorted.

There was a roar from within the alley and Gardner started fumbling with his own gun.

'Now, we're just gonna walk back to the car and get the hell out of here,' Tyler said slowly, already back-pedalling.

Gardner was rooted to the spot. A pair of glowing red eyes were visible through the shadows.

'G-get back,' Gardner stammered, raising his gun.

The creature roared again and it seemed to Tyler as if the ground shook in sympathy.

Gardner fired three rounds into the darkness, but the creature kept coming. There was a flash of claws and Gardner was suddenly on the ground, his blood congealing around him.

Tyler did not hesitate. He turned and sprinted for the car, praying every moment that he had taken Irene's advice about that diet.

The door was almost in reach, but suddenly his feet became locked together and he tumbled face down on to the ground. The tarmac was the last thing he ever saw.

* * *

The man pulled the cop's ID card from his pocket. Officer John Tyler, SFPD. He reached for his camera and took a photo of the web around Tyler's ankles. Then he pulled a mobile phone from his pocket and dialled a number from memory.

'Drone Three to Queen Bee,' he said. 'There's been another incident. Lake Street this time. Three dead. All the usual signs. And yeah, it's another fish that got away.'

* * *

Grace had taken the decision to open the woman up. She hated invasive surgery, but if they did not seal the tear in the heart wall soon this Jane Doe would be dead.

She had tremendous respect for the nurses working with her. They obeyed her instructions quickly and efficiently and, though they were ready with suggestions, never contradicted her decisions.

The clamps were not holding back the flow of blood and it was obscuring her view of the tear.

'Give me more suction, people,' she instructed and Caroline was quick to start clearing the excess from the wound. The ventricle was still pumping rhythmically, but it was forcing blood out of the hole, rather than through the heart. Grace adjusted the clamp at her right to staunch the flow.

'We're going to have to try and seal the tear,' Grace announced, 'and we don't have time for anything fancy. We can worry about tidying up after ourselves once we've got this woman stabilised.'

'Yes ma'am,' Johanssen drawled.

'Enough with the wisecracks,' Grace snapped. 'Now pass me those forceps.'

They worked for several minutes in tense silence, broken only by Grace's occasional request for another instrument. Her hands were slick with her patient's blood, but Grace focussed on the task at hand. There was just her and the tear, nothing else mattered. It was because of this tunnel vision that she didn't spot the problem straight away. Then she slipped while sealing the tear and her gaze shifted. She watched the heart beat and in a flash realised that it had lost its rhythm. 

Johanssen, who had been watching the monitors suddenly piped up, 'I'm detecting signs of a seizure.'

Grace pulled back, eyes racing to detect the source of the problem. There, that right hand clamp had come loose again. She wrestled with it, trying to force it back into place, but the blood was now flowing so freely that she couldn't see what she was doing. The heart was fluctuating even more wildly now.

'No,' she hissed through gritted teeth, 'you're not going to die on me. I won't let you.'

'She's flat lining,' someone shouted.

_Oh my god, it's happening all over again_, Grace thought.

* * *

The woman wants a glass of water. Her mouth is dry, but she dare not break from the meditation, not with the fortune only half read. She has to maintain her concentration and see it through.

She turns the fourth card. A man in colourful clothes stares back. The Fool. The innocent, the trickster. A man of contradictions, young and old, wise and foolish. Good and evil. A catalyst for change, a blank slate for a new beginning.

* * *

Mina wrapped her arms around her in an effort to keep warm. She was glad that the Doctor had offered her an overcoat before they had emerged. He, as usual, had made no concession to the elements.

'Doctor, aren't you cold?' Mina asked.

'Mmm?' the Doctor murmured as he locked the TARDIS door. 'No, not really. Should I be, do you think?'

'Doctor, it's freezing,' Mina protested.

'Well, now I wouldn't go that far.' The Doctor turned and surveyed their surroundings for the first time. 'Mind you, I had expected San Francisco to be a _little_ warmer at this time of year. Do you think it's because of all this fog? Most unseasonal. Now that is odd.'

'What is, Doctor?'

'We've moved,' the Doctor replied.

'Yes, I know that, Doctor,' Mina commented patiently.

'No, no, no, no, no,' the Doctor said,' you don't understand. We were only supposed to move in time. We should have materialised in exactly the same spot, but we're on the other side of the city.' He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. 'I suppose the drift compensators could be on the blink again. Probably nothing to worry about, but I'd better have a look when we get back. Still, look on the bright side, Doctor, there's less of a walk to the bridge.'

* * *

The Doctor's arrival was observed by a man sitting on a bench under a cluster of leafless trees. He appeared to be sleeping, but while the Doctor was talking to his companion, he roused himself ever so slightly to snap a photograph of them. Then he returned to his apparent morning snooze.

Once his targets had disappeared from view, the man fished a mobile phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

'Drone Nine to Queen Bee,' he whispered. 'Have just sighted the Wizard. He is in the Pet Cemetery and proceeding towards Fort Point. Wizard has one female Apprentice. Will continue surveillance while awaiting further instructions.'

* * *

The Doctor knelt in front of a cat-shaped headstone inscribed: _To Smokey, With Love_. Someone had recently lain some fresh flowers on the grave. 

'I always find it reassuring to see that humans are capable of this amount of devotion, don't you?' the Doctor said.

Mina was not sure how to answer, but the Doctor saved her the trouble by ploughing straight on.

'Sometimes it seems as if I only encounter all the bad things in my travels, the deaths, the conflicts, the wars and so on. I become so intimately acquainted with suffering that one crisis seems to blur into the other. It's nice to be reminded of what I'm fighting for.'

'Doctor,' Mina asked, 'when are we?'

The Doctor licked his finger and stuck it above his head as if testing the direction of the wind.

'Hmm, early twenty-first century I should think. About a hundred years after your time.' He looked at her and grinned. 'At least, that's what I set the co-ordinates for.' He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a gold fob watch. 'Ah, yes, ten past eight in the morning of December 27th in the year 2000. We've just missed Christmas. Sorry about that.'

He took a deep breath and then pointed out towards the horizon.

'Now that's what we came to see,' he said. 'The Golden Gate Bridge. As predicted by Joshua Norton.'

Mina looked up and her breath caught in her throat. The red-orange structure, partially obscured by the fog, towered high above her, snaking across the bay in graceful waves. 

'Over one and a half miles long and almost seven hundred and fifty feet high,' the Doctor informed her. 'Impressive, isn't it. Opened in 1937, fifty-seven years after Norton's death, but exactly as he predicted. There should be a plaque commemorating him somewhere down there. Shall we go and take a look?'

Without waiting for an answer, the Doctor strode off along the tree-lined park and Mina hurried to keep up. 

'It's very quiet,' Mina commented.

'Well, it is Christmas,' the Doctor responded, 'and we are in a cemetery. Just wait until you reach the main road. Last time I visited San Francisco I got stuck in a traffic jam not far from here' He trailed off. 'I wonderIt has only been twelve months. Well, only twelve months for her. Mina, you can find the way to the bridge by yourself, can't you? I mean, it's difficult to miss, isn't it?'

'I don't know, Doctor' Mina began.

'Oh please,' the Doctor begged. 'It's just that I've got a friend living nearby - I think - and it's well past time I paid her a visit. You'll be all right on your own for a couple of hours, won't you?'

'Well'

'Excellent,' the Doctor said. 'See if you can't find that plaque and I'll meet you there in a couple of hours. Shan't be long.'

And with that, he turned left abruptly and began jogging away into the wood.

* * *

'Drone Nine to Queen Bee. The Wizard has left the Apprentice. Am unable to track both. Request instructions.'

* * *

Grace sat in her office at St Jude's wishing she had something stronger than coffee.

She had her feet on her desk and her phone was off the hook. She knew she looked dreadful due to lack of sleep, but right now that was the least of her concerns.

It was all happening again. The events of twelve months ago - events she had put down to a crazy dream - were coming back to haunt her. An unidentified gunshot victim. A call to the hospital. Heart surgery that went horribly wrong resulting in a patient's death. That would be trauma enough, but it had to go one step further, didn't it. 

The body had vanished from the morgue.

To lose one body was foolish. To lose two smacked of carelessness.

Her career was over. No matter how well the hospital managed to sweep this under the carpet the stain would always be on her record. Even if she was not to blame - and at the moment Grace was having trouble believing that herself - this was just too weird for people to ignore. She would always be the doctor who lost two patients, figuratively and literally. The only reason she was still here was that Dr Carter, the hospital administrator, did not return from holiday until the New Year.

There was a knock at the door and it swung open. Caroline poked her head around the frame. 

'I'm sorry, Doctor Holloway,' she said. 'I know you asked not to be disturbed, but this man insisted'

Grace stopped listening to Caroline as another figure bounded into the room. He was in his mid-thirties and wearing Victorian fancy dress. He had sad eyes and a broad smile showing his teeth and his long swept back hair looked as if he had licked his fingers and jammed them into a light socket.

'Hello, Grace,' he said in that wonderful soft voice of his. 'It's been quite a while, hasn't it.'

'Get him out of here!' Grace shouted. She could feel her nails digging into her palms.

'Just get him the hell out of here!'

* * *

Mina froze. She had followed the Doctor's directions and was now standing at the edge of the road leading up to the bridge. But she could go no further.

She was transfixed by the noise and the smell, the thunderous mechanical roar of the creatures travelling to and from the bridge at speeds she was not accustomed to. She watched the brightly coloured metal boxes carrying people inside and felt the same sense of wonder and horror she had experienced when she had seen the Doctor's model train set.

Only this was worse. In the safety of the TARDIS it had all seemed so unreal, but out herethis was her future. This noise and fury and smoke and smell were what humanity had to look forward to. Part of her did not want to see, but she could not take her eyes away from the traffic. She could hear thumping music echoing from within some of the vehicles that passed, but how were such things possible? She remembered Doctor Seward's phonograph and wondered if it was based on the same principle, but she had difficulty reconciling the two concepts, the one so familiar and the other frighteningly different.

She turned and ran back into the wooded park, her feet skidding on the frosted path. She did not bother to look to see where she was going. She only wanted to get as far away from the road as possible. If this was the future then the Doctor was welcome to it.

Then she heard something else to chill her blood. An animal roar echoed from deep within the fog-shrouded wood and she could hear heavy footsteps as the creature lunged towards her. She turned to flee from the glowing red eyes, but tripped on the raised edge of the path.

The creature was practically on top of her. Six feet tall and almost as broad, the thing was covered in coarse red-brown fur. Its face was indistinct, but Mina could make out its malevolent glowing eyes and huge yellow fangs. It raised one massive arm, claws extended. The blades flashed in the sunlight.

The arm swung down in a killing blow.

Mina screamed.

* * *


	2. Episode Two

Episode Two

**From the journal of Mrs Mina Harker**

27th December 2000

The beast was a towering creature, a near shapeless mass of coarse, dark hair. Its eyes burned with hatred, red like the glow of the last coals in the grate. It lumbered towards me growling all the while, a roar part animal, but part something else, something horribly alien. The fog parted around it, lifting away from its shoulders like a shawl. Its fangs flashed like the freshly sharpened knives hanging behind the butcher's counter.

I tried to clamber to my feet, but the strength had fled from my arms and I could barely lift myself to a sitting position. My heart strained painfully against my chest as the creature raised one clawed arm to strike. I am ashamed to say that part of me welcomed it, an end to everything, but another part, the greater, recoiled in mortal terror and I let loose a scream.

So deafened was I by the noise I was making myself that at first I failed to recognise the gunshots. The monster reeled as the bullets struck it, but it did not fall. It roared again, but I was unable to tell if this was in anger or pain. I turned to see the source of the shooting. Five men were running through the park, pausing only to fire another volley of shots into the creature. I assumed that they were soldiers, but they were unlike any soldiers I had ever seen. In place of the bright red tunics that characterised the British Army, these men were garbed in the colours of the trees that surrounded them. On their heads they wore bright blue berets with an insignia I was unable to make out.

The creature raised its right arm and opened its three-clawed hand. A white mist shot out and engulfed one of the soldiers. He fell to the ground, enveloped in what appeared to be cobwebs. The monster's attention was no longer on me so I began to crawl to the shelter of the trees. I still lacked the strength to walk.

The remaining four men dropped to a crouch and launched bullet after bullet into the creature. It seemed an age, but eventually the creature turned and lumbered off into the distance. I wondered what had prompted its change of heart, for I found it difficult to believe that the soldiers' weapons had been anything more than an annoyance. I was thankful all the same.

'Briggs, Murdock, Sullivan, get after that thing!' one of the soldiers barked. The three others disappeared into the fog in pursuit. The remaining soldier turned to examine his fallen comrade. He checked his neck for a pulse, then turned away, shaking his head. He appeared to have forgotten about me so I tried to hide deeper in the bushes, praying that I would not be noticed.

He reached into his pockets and produced a flat black box. To my surprise, he then began to talk to the box. Was the box alive, I wondered. It was hardly beyond some of the wonders I had seen. Or perhaps this was a new version of Doctor Seward's phonograph, reduced in size by a hundred years of technological advancement.

'Rat Trap to Queen Bee,' he was saying. 'Drone Nine was right on the money. Have made contact with creature and my men are in pursuit. Report one casualty. Also report capture of Wizard's Apprentice. Out.'

He returned his box to his pocket and then turned to face the bush behind which I was hidden.

'You can come out now,' he said to me.

Realising that I had nowhere to run to, I slowly got to my feet and walked out from my hiding place.

The man gave a low whistle. 'He sure knows how to pick 'em, doesn't he.'

The three other soldiers emerged from the fog.

'Sorry, sir,' one said, 'we lost it.'

'Sir' shrugged. 

'Can't say I'm surprised,' he replied, 'but at least we've got something to take back to the general this time.'

I shuddered when I realised that he was referring to me.

* * *

'He's still here, Dr Holloway,' Caroline said.

Grace did not look up. She stared at the blotter on the desk and at the brown rings left by her coffee mug. The mug was still half-full, but the coffee had long since gone cold.

She knew that the Doctor was still here. Caroline had forced him out of the office after Grace's outburst, but rather than leave he had simply taken up residence in the hospital's waiting room. According to Caroline, it was not as if he was trying to cause trouble; he simply would not go away. Not until he had talked to her.

She buried her face in her hands.

'What else can go wrong, Caroline?' she asked.

Caroline put an arm round her boss. 

'It wasn't your fault,' she consoled her.

Grace looked up and managed a weak smile.

'Thanks, but it's not you I have to convince, is it?' she replied. They both knew that Carter would see things very differently.

'Send him in, Caroline,' Grace said softly.

'You sure?' Caroline asked.

Grace nodded. 'He's not going to go away until I see him and I can't stay locked in my office forever. Might as well get it over with.'

Caroline hurried away and Grace ran her hands through her hair. The prospect of meeting the Doctor again was making her self-conscious. It was not as if he would notice, but still

'Good morning, Grace,' he said.

Grace looked up. The Doctor stood just outside the office door, hands clasped behind his back. He looked timid, afraid, like a naughty schoolboy summoned to see the Principal. 

Well, it's now or never, Grace thought

'Come on in, Doctor,' she said. 'You can leave us now, Caroline.'

The nurse shot her an 'are you sure' look and Grace nodded in response. The Doctor was not going to hurt her. Not deliberately, anyway.

The Doctor was hovering at the edge of her desk.

'Nice place you have here,' he said. 'A bit spartan, but nice.'

He continued to hover.

'Oh, sit down, for crying out loud,' Grace snapped.

The Doctor hurled himself into the empty chair.

Grace waited for him to say something. The Doctor avoided her eyes. Fiddling with the Rolodex file on her desk. When he lost interest in that, he picked up a silver plated biro and began pressing the end repeatedly, shooting the point in and out, in and out.

Grace snatched the pen away from him.

'Will you stop that,' she said. 'Look, would you like a coffee?'

She indicated a machine in the corner of the office.

The Doctor declined and Grace smiled. The Doctor on a caffeine high was too terrible to contemplate.

The silence continued. The Doctor broke first.

'Look, Grace,' he began, 'why don't you tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help. I am a doctor, after all.'

'Help?' Grace almost laughed. 'You?'

The Doctor looked both hurt and perplexed, like a puppy wanting to know why it has been kicked. 

'Why not?' he asked. 'If you'll just tell me what the problem is'

'You don't get it, do you?' Grace said. 'You're the damn problem.'

'Me? But what did I do?'

'What did you do?' This time Grace really did laugh. It helped hide the tears building behind her eyes. 'You left me behind.'

* * *

Celaine Eliot chewed on the end of her biro as she surveyed the figures on the screen of her PC. To most people, the information displayed in yellow type of a black background would be simply a jumble of numbers, but there were patterns there if you knew what to look for and it was Celaine's job to find them. Well, that was the theory.

With a sigh, Celaine put down the pen and started to massage her temples. On a normal day the trends would leap right out at her, but she could not seem to get her eye in today. She put it down to her lack of sleep the night before. The reading had bothered her.

Strong hands reached over the back of her chair and began to massage her shoulders.

'Mmm, that feels good,' she sighed, easing back in a way she had seen Di-Di, her cat, do when she petted her of an evening.

'Anything for my favourite futures trader,' a gentle baritone voice commented. 'Besides, now I have you at my mercy.'

A hand snaked down from her shoulder towards the open collar of her blouse and Celaine reached up and slapped it away.

'Better watch yourself, James,' Celaine said. 'Come any closer and you might get burned.'

'Promises, promises,' James laughed. He came round from behind Celaine's chair and perched on the edge of her desk. 'So how's life in the world of the data analyst.' He waved his hand in the direction of the glowing numbers.

'Don't touch the screen,' Celaine snapped, grabbing his wrist.

'Sorry,' James muttered, pulling his hand away. He stared at it as if he did not know what to do with it, then ran it through his unruly black hair.

'No, I'm sorry,' Celaine admitted. 'I'm just a bit on edge today. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

'Hey, what are friends for?' James replied. 'Want to tell me about it?'

Celaine shifted uncomfortably. Her hand unconsciously flew to her collar, her thumb brushing the pentacle sewn just out of sight.

'It's nothing,' she said defensively. 'I just didn't sleep well, that's all.'

'More bad dreams?' James asked. 'I've told you, you put too much faith in them'

Celaine cut him dead with a look.

James raised his hands to ward her off.

'Okay, okay,' he said, 'let's just agree to differ on the dream thing. Subject closed, all right.'

Celaine allowed herself a slight smile. James might not share her beliefs, but at least he accepted them. Unlike Andrew.

'Not having much luck with it?' James continued, this time indicating the screen only with a nod of his head.

'Not much, no,' Celaine confessed. 'Some days you've got it, and others'

'You might as well stay at home?' James concluded. 'Yeah, I get days like that, too.'

'It's not as if we're actually doing anything,' Celaine complained. 'We're pouring so much money into the Berkeley project that all this is just a side-show. You just can't make any money in futures without a large enough investment to begin with.'

'You don't think the Dragonlady's gone a bit' James tapped the side of his head, 'you know.'

Celaine grinned. 'I know, but no, I don't think so. She's smart. Scary, but smart. If she thinks this is worth the money then I want to know what it is.'

'Nobody's told you?' James asked.

Celaine shook her head. 'Uh uh. You?'

'Just rumours. There's some talk about a new earthquake predictor. Either that or we're funding UFO spotters.'

'UFOs?' 

'Hey, I just report it, not invent it.'

Celaine sucked on her index finger while she thought. When she realised what she was doing she hurriedly withdrew the finger and clasped both hands in her lap. It was a childhood habit she was trying to give up.

'Well, earthquakes is always a good bet in this city,' she mused, 'but research programmes are a dime a dozen. What makes this one so special? Ha, I almost wish it were UFOs. At least that would be something interesting.'

'Aw, c'mon,' James pressed, 'you can't tell me that you've never looked out of your window and up at the sky and wondered if there was something else out there.'

'What? Little green men? Give me a break.' Celaine got to her feet and stretched. 'I'm gonna get a coffee. You want anything.'

'No thanks,' James replied, 'the machine's out of decaf. I'll see you later. How about lunch?'

'Later, James,' Celaine called, already walking away from her desk.

The coffee machine was on the far side of the 36th floor, Celaine had been unsurprised to discover. In theory, it dispensed a large selection of hot drinks and soups. In practice, it was well stocked with lemon tea and, if you were lucky, insipid coffee. After a couple of hours staring at a computer screen, though, it was better than nothing. There was a water-cooler standing next to the machine. It was a new addition to the office, having been deemed too expensive during the summer months when they actually could have done with it.

Celaine ignored the blue and white water tower and punched in her request for sweet black coffee. She was hoping that the sweetener might blunt the taste. The machine spat out a plastic cup and hot water began to slowly trickle into it. Celaine began to tap her foot impatiently. 

Ms Chapel's office was just down the corridor from the coffee machine. The door was open and Celaine could hear the Dragonlady's voice from inside. The machine splurted out its last drop and Celaine picked up the cup, holding it round the rim so as not to burn her fingers. She turned to return to her office.

She paused. She did not make a habit of eavesdropping - well, she did not think she did - but it would not hurt just once, would it? Besides, she might find out what this project the company was funding was all about. She crept towards Ms Chapel's door.

'It's a minor inconvenience,' Chapel was saying. 'They have no grasp of what we are really planning.'

Chapel was standing at the window, watching the city below. She made no secret of the fact that she was in her fifties, but Chapel looked ten years younger. She was wearing an expensive dark grey suit that flattered her figure. She was passing a spherical silver paperweight casually from one hand to the other.

Celaine wondered whom she was talking to. She could see no one else in the room and assumed she had the speakerphone on, but she could not hear the other voice.

'No,' Chapel continued, 'the military stumbled upon us purely by accident. They are still blundering around in the dark. By the time the realise the truth our task will be finished.'

The cup of coffee was growing uncomfortably hot in her right hand and she gingerly transferred it to her left.

'My contacts at Berkeley tell me that the THUNDER is almost complete,' Chapel said. 'It should be ready for transport within twenty-four hours.'

Chapel cocked her head to one side as if listening. Her black hair, shot through with grey, fell over one ear.

'Yes,' Chapel said in reply to the unspoken voice, 'I have taken steps to remove the sensitives. I fear it may draw attention to ourselves, but I believe it is already too late for anyone to interfere with our plans. It's a pity, she's a good worker, but we can't have a Wiccan around to interfere with transference.'

Celaine flinched, spilling hot coffee down the front of her blouse. She gasped and then bit her lip. Had Chapel heard her? She pressed herself against the wall and wished she knew a spell to turn herself invisible. 

Chapel had stopped speaking and had turned her face towards the doorway, her doe-like eyes boiling with menace. _She can see me_, Celaine thought. _She must be able to see me_. She braced herself for discovery, but it never came. Instead, Chapel turned back to the window and continued her conversation with her unseen associate.

Celaine did not stick around to hear any more. She went straight to the washroom, half-running in her haste to get some distance between herself and the Dragonlady. She hurled herself into the room and was relieved to find it empty. Supporting herself on the washbasin, she stared at her face in the mirror.

She was white as chalk. She had a pale complexion anyway, but she had definitely turned several shades whiter. With her spiky white-blonde hair (dyed, with the dark roots just beginning to show through) she looked like a ghost. She tightened her grip on the sink, turning her knuckles white, just to prove she was still real.

'The Wiccan,' Chapel had said.

How many other Wiccans could there be in the company. She fingered the pentacle again. She had always striven to keep her faith secret because she feared just this kind of discrimination. As far as James and the others were concerned she was just another New Ager. How would they react if they knew that she was a practising Witch? She had heard of witches who had lost their jobs because of their faith. Oh, they were always given some other reason for dismissal, but everyone knew. Deep down, Celaine had always feared the same would happen to her, but she had never expected

She looked down at the growing stain on her blouse and started to dab at it with some damp paper towels. She would have to go home at lunchtime and change. Perhaps she could grab some meditation time while she was there, clear her head.

'I have taken steps to remove the sensitives.'

This just could not be happening to her. Could it?

* * *

The soldiers led Mina south across the park. They walked briskly, eyes straining all the while for movement in the fog, but they saw no one. All the same, Mina could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. She had tried to question her captors and find out who they were, where they were taking her and, most importantly, what was that thing that attacked her, but the soldiers remained stubbornly silent.

She did not see the building until they were practically on top of it. The fog was so thick that it clung to the grey box-like structures like a child to his favourite toy, unwilling to let go until forced. It was an H-shaped structure, two large oblongs linked by a narrow bridge. There was a door in the centre of the bridge and a set of metal steps joined it to the ground. A guard stood at the door, a rifle balanced on his shoulder. He tensed when he heard the sound of people approaching, but relaxed when he recognised the soldiers.

The guard saluted.

'At ease, sergeant,' the lead soldier said. 'Where's the general.'

'In the incident room, sir,' the guard informed them, 'giving hell to the science team.'

'I guess I'll just have to take my chances,' the leader commented. He began to climb the steps, then turned back. 'Sergeant Storey? Groves didn't make it. Could you organise a stretcher party to recover his body.'

He whirled on his heel and disappeared through the door. The three other soldiers gave Mina no option, but to follow.

The tunnel was dimly lit, with blue painted walls. There were large doors at each end and Mina was steered towards the door on the right. The soldier in charge waited for her to go first and she paused, searching for a door handle. She could not see one and tentatively put her hand out towards the door. She gave a start when it suddenly slid to one side under its own power. She stepped back and the door slid closed again.

One of the soldiers prodded her in the small of her back with his gun. With some trepidation, Mina took a small step forward, waited for the door to open again, then continued into the next room.

The oblong building seemed bigger inside than out, but having travelled in the TARDIS this was a trick that did not impress Mina. The first room was empty, a semi-circular space done in the same colour scheme as in the previous corridor. Several doors led from this room into others and Mina could make out other people, some uniformed, some not, moving around in the distance. She was not given time to study them, however, as she was herded towards another sliding door.

There was a large glass-topped table occupying most of this room. Four people sat around it, only one of who was in uniform. A second uniformed figure stood at the head of the table, but Mina hardly saw her. Instead she focussed on the object on the wall behind her. It was like a large painting, but the picture on it was moving. It was like looking through a window, except that it was not a window and the images shown were not of what was beyond the wall. 

She was so transfixed by the moving pictures that she almost missed the conversation taking place around her.

'What do you mean by barging in her unannounced, Captain Knight?' the woman at the head of the table was saying.

'I'm sorry, general,' the soldier who had brought her in said, 'but I assumed that you would want to see the prisoner straight away. May I present the Wizard's Apprentice.'

'Wizard's Apprentice indeed,' the general shook her head. 'Who thinks up these codenames, anyway? Well, I can't keep calling you that, not with a straight face, so who are you?'

Mina tore her eyes away from the dancing images and turned to look at the large black woman in the green uniform. 

'I am Mrs Wilhemina Harker,' Mina responded. 'Who might you be and what do you want with me?'

The general frowned at her impertinence, but then her weathered face creased with a smile. 'I figure I should expect that kind of impudence from the Doctor'sassociates. I'm Brigadier-General Adrienne Kramer of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. And I need your help.'

* * *

'I'm sorry, did I miss something here?' the Doctor protested. 'I thought you said that you wanted to stay behind.'

Grace clenched her hands in her lap.

'I said I wanted you to stay with me.'

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

'I'm afraid I don't follow you,' he admitted.

Grace banged a fist on the desk in frustration.

'You really don't get it, do you?' she said. 'You think that you can just waltz in, turn everybody's lives upside down and then waltz out and everything will be all right again. Well go figure, real life doesn't work like that.'

'I'm sorry,' the Doctor began. 'I didn't mean'

Grace cut him off. 'Thanks to you I lost my boyfriend, my career and very nearly my sanity. Why couldn't you die in someone else's hospital?'

'I hardly think you can blame me for getting shot,' the Doctor joked. Grace stood up sharply, unamused, and the Doctor held up his hands placatingly. 'All right, all right. I'm sorry. Again.'

Grace slumped back into her chair. The man was impossible to argue with. 

'Look, Doctor, I'm just not sure you realise the consequences of what you do. You dive in and things change. That's who you are. But it's all right for you because you're a Time Lord. You can get in your box and you can leave it all behind. You don't have to live with those changes, but we mere mortals do. I've spent the last twelve months putting my life back together and I really don't need you destroying all that hard work.'

The Doctor ran his hands through his wavy hair.

'Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Grace, but I can assure you that I haven't come here with the intention of roping you in to any of my schemes.'

'You haven't?' Grace was sceptical.

The Doctor shook his head and decided to risk a slight smile. 'Sorry to disappoint you. I only came here to show a friend of mine the Golden Gate Bridge and I thought that, since I was in the neighbourhood, it would be a good idea to pop in for a cup of tea and a chat.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

Grace found that she was fidgeting as much as the Doctor and had to force herself to keep her hands in her lap. 

'I'm sorry, Doctor,' she confessed. 'It's just, what with the shooting and all'

'Shooting?' The Doctor leaned forward, elbows propped on the desk, chin cupped in his hands. 'Tell me more.'

'Oh, I'm probably just being paranoid,' Grace said. 'I was called in last night to treat a gunshot victim, but we were too late to save her. To cap it all, someone's stolen the body from the morgue.'

'Deja vu all over again,' the Doctor joked. 'Not guilty this time.' His face froze and his blue eyes clouded over. 'Oh no. Grace, what's the date. Quickly.'

'Why, it's the 27th of December,' she stammered. The Doctor was unnerving her.

'And the year?' the Doctor asked. 'Come on, Grace, it's vitally important.'

'2000.'

The Doctor slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, Doctor! All this time it's been staring me in the face and I didn't see it. How could I have been so blind?'

* * *

Celaine bolted the door behind her. At least the apartment offered some measure of security. Her mind was racing, but her body seemed to have switched to automatic pilot. She had already turned to hang her leather jacket on the stand just inside the door. At the base of the stand was a tub for storing umbrellas, but its only occupant at the moment was a large cricket back. It belonged to Andrew and he could have it back whenever he could be bothered to come and collect it. Celaine was not going to make the effort to deliver it to him.

She crossed the room, stripping off her damp blouse as she did so, noting vaguely that she would have to remember to drop it in at the dry-cleaners' on her way back to work. Assuming she still had a job, of course.

Celaine opened the fridge and poured herself a tall glass of orange juice. Then she opened up a tin of cat food and began to spoon it into a dish for Di-Di, who was coiling herself around Celaine's ankles.

Maybe Andrew had been right all along. Maybe Wicca was going to do her more harm than good. Celaine shook her head. No, witchcraft was more to her than just a few rituals and some meditation techniques, it was a part of who she was. She could no more stop being Wiccan than she could start being Britney Spears. And if Andrew could not accept that then he could go to hell.

But if she felt that way, why did she still keep his picture on her desk? 

Celaine ignored that thought and crossed to the bed. Bending down, she dragged her altar out from underneath it. It was hardly the best hiding place in the world, but it meant that the casual visitor would not realise what she was straightaway. Even in a cosmopolitan city like San Francisco people still had some conservative attitudes.

Celaine sat cross-legged on the floor. She used a cigarette lighter to light the white candle, representing fire, and the incense burner, in place of air. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, centring her self. She opened her eyes and reached across the altar, ignoring the pentacle, wand and athame, instead picking up a sealed jar. She removed the stopper and dipped her fingers into the liquid within. Then she dabbed some of the protection potion on to the inside of each of her wrists. She did not usually bother, but today she felt as if she could use the extra help.

Something she was keen on was colour magic and she often used it to dictate her wardrobe. When she had tidied the altar away, she dug out a yellow sweater from her wardrobe, yellow for strength and health. Unfortunately, it was not one of the garments into which she had sown pentacles. Reluctantly, she took the necklace from her jewellery box. It was a pentacle hanging from a silver chain. It had been a gift from Andrew, before he had realised how serious she was about all of this stuff. Celaine disliked wearing it, not because it reminded her of her ex, but because she felt it was a bit obvious. Still, if she hid it beneath her sweater then no one would notice. Assuming they did not know all ready.

There was a crash from the kitchen and a cry from a startled cat. Pulling the chain over her head, Celaine hurried to investigate. The window had been smashed. 

'Well, that's just great,' Celaine muttered. It was probably just some kids deciding to persecute the local witch. Up until today she had thought that she had been very careful about concealing her faith. No it seemed that all this time she had been wearing a sign on her back saying 'Witch'. Could the day get any worse?

She knelt down to find a dustpan and brush so that she could clean up the glass. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a round object lying on the kitchen floor, presumably whatever the kids had thrown through the window. At first she thought that it was just a stone. Then she realised that it was a silver sphere. A sphere like the paperweight Ms Chapel had been playing with. Curious, Celaine leaned closer. The sphere began bleeping at her. Celaine sat up, surprised.

The sphere began to roll towards her, the bleeping becoming louder, more strident.

Celaine got to her feet and began to back away.

The sphere increased its speed.

Celaine's mind tried to rationalise it. It was just a toy, she told herself. The kids were controlling it from outside by radio control or something. But there was more to it than that, Celaine could sense it. It was as if the sphere was alive. Alive and malevolent.

She turned and ran for the door, turning the latch and tugging on the handle. The door refused to open. Then Celaine remembered the bolt. She reached up and tugged on the heavy piece of metal, but it refused to budge.

The beeping was getting louder. She turned to see that the sphere was practically on top of her. Then the sphere stopped, its beeping silenced and Celaine let out a sigh of relief.

The sphere leaped at her.

* * *


	3. Episode Three

Episode Three

**From the journal of Mrs Mina Harker**

27th December 2000

'I'm not sure what it is that you expect me to do,' I confessed. 'I am only a schoolmistress.'

The Brigadier smiled at me. It was probably meant to be reassuring, but I noticed that the smile failed to reach her eyes.

'In my experience,' she began, 'nobody who travels with the Doctor is 'only' anything. Besides which, you've had first hand experience with one of these creatures, something my people have singularly failed to do.'

'With respect, sir,' Captain Knight protested.

Kramer silenced him. 'At ease, Captain,' she said. 'I'm sure your people are doing everything they can. Still, the fact remains that we've been here over a week now with barely a sighting of these things whereas Mrs Harker encountered one almost as soon as she had arrived.'

'An encounter I would prefer not to repeat,' I commented.

'No worries,' the Brigadier said. 'I'd prefer it if you left that to the professionals anyway. No, what I want from you are your impressions of these things. Any details. I'm hoping that you can give us some clue as to how to take them down.'

'I was not in a position to notice much,' I responded. 'I was too busy running for my life. What are these creatures, anyway?'

'Based on what evidence we've been able to establish so far,' Kramer replied, 'we have reason to believe that they're Yeti.'

* * *

'Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?'

'I don't know,' the Doctor replied.

'What? You must know,' Grace insisted.

'No, honestly I don't,' the Doctor protested. 'I should know. All the information's there, but I just can't remember it. Think, Doctor, think!'

'Last time you were here,' Grace began, 'you said something to that Chinese kidwhat was his name?'

'Chang Lee,' the Doctor supplied.

'Yes, that was it,' Grace agreed. 'We were saying goodbye and you said'

''Next Christmas, take a vacation. Just don't be here.'' The Doctor clapped his hands with delight. 'Yes, I remember!'

'You know what's going on?' Grace asked.

'No, not the foggiest,' the Doctor confessed with a crooked smile, 'but I do remember saying that.'

'But if you remember saying it, you must remember _why_ you said it,' Grace insisted.

'It doesn't work like that, I'm afraid,' the Doctor replied, gesturing vaguely in front of him with his hands. 'It'swell, it's difficult to explain.'

'Try me.'

'It's all to do with the relationship I have with time,' the Doctor began, words tripping over themselves in their haste to get out. 'There's a theory on your planet that, although we perceive time as linear, that's not how we actually live. Let me put it another way. We think of time as a river and each of us exists at one point on that river travelling in one direction. Think of the river as your lifespan, if you like. Now imagine that, instead of just existing at one point on that river, you could stand at all points simultaneously. Your existence ceases to be a linear concept.

'Now consider a Time Lord. Of all living creatures we probably come closest to actually being able to perceive time this way. When I look at you I see not only you as you are now, I see all the other yous stretching out into your past and your future. Only past and future are pretty redundant concepts if you're viewing the universe this way.'

'So you can see the future?' Grace asked.

'Ah, well, not quite,' the Doctor admitted. 'I said that Time Lords come closest to viewing the universe this way, but even we aren't really that close. I'm not sure an organic brain could cope with that much information all at once. No, the best we can hope for is feelings, impressions, maybe a fleeting glimpse, and even that is open to interpretation. In that instant when I looked at Chang Lee I got an impression of his personal timestream and decided to act upon it.'

'But if you were looking at his future,' Grace began, 'then you knew there would be danger because he would be in danger. But if you convinced him not to be here, then you would have changed that future so how would you be able to see it in the first place? If you see what I mean.'

The Doctor looked a bit embarrassed. 'Tell me something, Grace,' he asked. 'If you drop a glass, do you try and catch it even though you know that you have got no chance of reaching it before it strikes the floor? You have to try. After all, one day you might get lucky. Anyway, none of this is getting us any closer to working out what's going on. You said a body had disappeared?'

'Yes, a Jane Doe,' Grace confirmed. 'Took a bullet through the heart. She was booked for an autopsy this morning.'

'Presumably you've got some preliminary test results. X-rays, photos, the bullet, that sort of thing,' the Doctor commented. 'Would you mind if I took a look?'

* * *

'Yeti? But surely they are just a myth.'

'I assure you, Mrs Harker, that they are very real. UNIT has an extensive file on the creatures,' Kramer explained. 'Jameson, if you will?'

A teenage boy with large spectacles started tapping on a keyboard and the image on the screen changed. It showed a Yeti on a mountainside.

'As far as we know,' Kramer continued, 'the Yeti first appeared Tibet in 1935. As a result of that encounter, one Professor Travers -' The image shifted to show a man with a bushy white beard and thick eyebrows. '- brought a deactivated Yeti to London.'

'Deactivated?' Mina asked.

'Yes, shut down,' Jameson confirmed. 'Switched off. The Yeti are really robots, you see?'

'I'm sorry,' Mina said, 'but I don't understand. Robots?'

'Where precisely are you from, Mrs Harker?' Kramer asked. 'Or perhaps I should be asking _when_ are you from?'

'I met the Doctor in Whitby in the Year of our Lord 1900,' Mina replied.

'Oh just great,' Captain Knight commented. 'The girl that's supposed to give us our big break is a hundred years out of date. Can we get on with some real work now, sir?'

'That's enough, Captain,' Kramer snapped. 'Regardless of her background, anyone who travels with the Doctor has got more experience that the rest of you lot put together and we should be grateful to have her help. We shall all just have to be a bit more patient when explaining the moreaspects of our operations. Understood?'

Jameson did not need any further prompting.

'Robots are like mechanical men,' he explained enthusiastically, 'but most of them aren't that bright. They tend to follow orders given by someone else. The Yeti are interesting because they were designed not to look like robots.'

'Yeah, like Yeti are going to be any less conspicuous wandering round the London Underground,' Captain Knight drawled.

Jameson ignored him. 'Since they were originally designed for use in Tibet they were designed to look like Tibetan Yeti. Not that such things really exist, but you get the idea.'

'I think so,' Mina said. She was warming to the enthusiastic young man. He had been sitting quietly up until now, but given the chance to show off his area of expertise he had grasped it with both hands and was not about to let go.

'What makes the Yeti doubly interesting is that they are multi-part robots,' Jameson continued. 'You've got what is basically a metal skeleton covered with fur, but in the chest you'll also find a control sphere. That's the brains of the robot, if you like, the part that links him to the central intelligence. Take a sphere out of a Yeti and it's harmless. The sphere, on the other hand, is just as deadly. It can move on its on, you see, and if it touches youwell, trust me on this, you don't want to know.'

* * *

The sphere leaped for Celaine and her hand searched for something to defend herself with. She grasped the handle of Andrew's cricket bat and swung upwards with all her might. She heard the crack as the sphere struck the wood, felt the shock transmitted up her arms and saw the sphere hurtle back towards the kitchen.

Celaine turned back to the door and slid the bolt loose. Then, grabbing her jacket, she hurled herself from her apartment and into her car. For a brief instant she panicked, thinking that she had left the keys inside, but then her hands chanced upon them in a pocket and she started the engine and pulled away from the building.

She let the road take her as far from home as possible. What was she going to do? She could go and stay with her parents. She could even go crawling back to Andrew if it came to it, but that would not solve the problem. Someone had sent that thing after her and she had a feeling that it would eventually find her wherever she went.

She could try the police, but how would they react. _Yes officer, I want to report the fact that I was attacked by a silver sphere that someone sent to kill me because I'm a witch_. What was the point? Then it dawned on her. She had decided that the sphere wanted her dead. She did not know how she knew, but she knew.

Running would not solve this and there was no one she could turn to for help. Her only alternative was to settle this alone. Her only lead was the sphere, a silver sphere like the one she had seen in Chapel's office. She remembered what Chapel had said.

'I have taken steps to remove the sensitives.'

Suddenly that had taken on a whole new meaning.

Reluctantly, Celaine turned the car and headed back towards the city. Chapel had some explaining to do.

* * *

'I know this face.'

The Doctor had the patient's file open in front of him, but had eschewed all the medical information in favour of one photograph of the corpse.

'I'm telling you, I know this woman.'

'I believe you,' Grace replied. 'So who is she?'

'Well, that's the question, isn't it?' the Doctor said. Whoever she is, I haven't met her for a couple of lifetimes, at least.'

'And you can't put a name to the face.'

'Can you remember everyone you've ever met?' the Doctor protested. 'There have been a lot of women in my lives.'

Grace harrumphed. 'Well, if the photo's not going to help, maybe there's something else we can use.'

The Doctor plucked up a small clear plastic bag.

'Are these the bullet fragments?' he asked before tearing the packet open and spreading the fragments over the photograph. 'Hmm, interesting. Grace, do you know what this is?'

'A bullet?' Grace commented wryly.

The Doctor grinned wildly, showing off his teeth. 'Very good. Actually, I meant what type of bullet? May I borrow that microscope?'

Grace helped him manhandle the heavy apparatus over to his side of the desk and the Doctor brushed some of the bullet fragments on to a slide.

'Yes, just as I thought, ' he muttered. 'Now, I'm no expert, but I would say that that's a Glazer.'

'A what?' Grace asked.

'Glazer,' the Doctor repeated. 'Special type of bullet. Designed to fragment on impact. Tears the victim apart from the inside. Nasty, but then I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at your species' ability to develop new ways to kill and maim.'

'Hey, we're not all like that,' Grace said defensively.

The Doctor tapped her on the nose. 'I know,' he said. 'Now, the interesting thing about this bullet is it's not commercially available. Or should that be not readily commercially available?'

'Whatever,' Grace supplied.

'Hmm, yes, well, the point is that the Glazer is a favourite of the secret services, MI5, CIA, KGB, that sort of thing.'

'And is this getting us anywhere?' Grace inquired.

'Maybe,' the Doctor replied thoughtfully. 'Just maybe. May I use your phone? Thank you. It's just a thought, but I've got a couple of contacts who might be of use to us. Assuming they're still around of course. Yes, hello, could you put me in touch with UNIT? Which unit? No, the UNIT. The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Quickly man, it's an emergencyPasswords? Oh very well. Codes NN and QQ. No, not M, NIf you must, but can she call me back as soon as possible. Yes, the number isGrace, what's the number?'

She told him and he quoted it to the man on the other end of the line before hanging up.

'I don't know why I bother to help you people sometimes,' the Doctor muttered in the direction of the telephone. Then his eyes lit up. 'I've got it,' he whispered, then with more force, 'I've got it, I've got it, I've got it!'

'Got what, Doctor?' Grace asked.

'That face,' he replied. 'It's Anne Travers.'

* * *

'Travers and his daughter Anne assisted the British Army when the Yeti invaded London.'

Kramer had taken back control of the briefing.

'London was evacuated and the Yeti took over the undergrounduntil they were driven off with a little help from your friend the Doctor. It was that little escapade that led to the formation of UNIT.'

'And what is UNIT?' Mina asked.

'UNIT is an international organisation created to protect the world from primarily alien invasion, but the remit was expanded to include any paranormal activity. We've been called in here to deal with another suspected Yeti incursion.'

'But if these Yeti are so dangerous, why haven't you evacuated this city as they did with London?' Mina wanted to know.

'Because even after being here a week, it's still only a suspected incursion,' Kramer responded. 'We can't provide one shred of evidence to show that the Yeti are here and the powers that be refuse to order an evacuation without proof.'

'But surely people must have seen them?' Mina insisted.

'No one who would be believed,' Kramer answered.

'What about me?' Mina said. 'I'm a witness.'

'You also claim to be from the nineteenth century,' Captain Knight mocked.

'You see my dilemma,' Kramer commented. 'We all know that they're out there, but without proof there's very little we can do about it. And while we sit on our hands, who knows what the Great Intelligence is planning?'

* * *

Celaine had to park her car some distance from the Transamerica building and walk the rest of the way. She zipped her jacket up to the top because of the cold and stuffed her hands deep into the pockets. The fog was so thick that she could hardly see where she was going, but the walk was so familiar that she could have done it blindfold.

She finally reached the glass doors at the base of the pyramid, nodded to the two security-men on duty and headed for the elevator, punching the button for the thirty-sixth floor. What was she going to do, she wondered. What was she hoping to find out? 

She emerged from the elevator and stalked across the floor towards Chapel's office.

'Hi, Celaine,' James called from across the office. Celaine did not hear him.

She stopped at the Chapel's door. It was closed. Taking a deep breath, she knocked three times. 

Nobody answered so she knocked again.

Still nothing.

Celaine found her hand on the door handle. Well, she had come this far, hadn't she? She pushed the door open.

'Hey, you can't come barging in here.' Suzi Edwards, Chapel's PA crossed the room to usher Celaine back out of the door. 'Ms Chapel will be unavailable for the rest of the afternoon,' Suzi was saying. 'Perhaps we could arrange an appointment for tomorrow.'

Celaine brushed past Suzi. 'I need to speak to Ms Chapel now,' she said.

Twenty-four hours ago she would not have even dreamed of demanding to see the Dragonlady. She would not have dared to jeopardise her career. Now she felt that she had nothing left to lose.

'Well, I'm not sure' Suzi began.

'Why don't you go get yourself a coffee, Suzi,' Chapel said. 'Get me one while you're at it, but use the shop across the street. I can't stand the stuff in that machine.'

'But what about..?' Suzi asked.

'Oh, don't worry about Miss Eliot,' Chapel said. 'I'm sure she would prefer to say whatever she has to say to me in private.'

* * *

'Okay, now you've lost me,' Grace was saying. 'What's the Great Intelligence.'

The Doctor - who kept glancing across at the phone, waiting for his call - had been telling Grace who Anne Travers was and he had just mentioned how she had helped him to defeat the Great Intelligence in 1966.

'Ah, the Intelligence,' the Doctor mused. 'Otherwise known as Yog-Sothoth. I'm sorry, but we're about to start debating the nature of reality again. Now, our universe began with the Big Bang and will end, presumably, with the Big Crunch. But ours is not the only universe. There was a universe before this one and will be a universe after it as well. And before the first universe there was another universe and so on. Now, each universe has its own set of physical laws, but they each have similarities and in the universe before this one there was a race of beings not unlike the Time Lords. Now, these beings sensed the approaching death of their universe, but they refused to accept their end. Instead, they developed a way to preserve their essences so that they could survive the transition from one universe to the next.

'It was not an infallible scheme, by any means, and many of them died, but those few that survived the transition found that, no longer bound by the physical laws they were used to, they had near god-like abilities. Yog-Sothoth was the military strategist of these beings and when he awoke he decided to use his new powers to fight his military campaign in this new universe.'

'So he created the Yeti?' Grace prompted.

'Yes, that's right,' the Doctor said, 'but thanks to my meddling nothing came of it. So he tried again, this time in London.'

'Now hang on a moment, Doctor,' Grace interrupted. 'I can vaguely understand using Yeti in Tibet, but couldn't he have come up with something more suitable to invade Britain.'

'Of course he could,' the Doctor replied, 'and that has always been his downfall. You see, Yog-Sothoth doesn't take failure well and he's impatient to prove himself. So, rather than coming up with a new, more suitable scheme, he simply took advantage of what he already had to hand. If Yog-Sothoth actually stopped to apply himself then he would probably be unbeatable, but he won't. He wants it all now and, like the kid in the sweet shop, when he finds he can't have it he throws a tantrum.'

'And where is the Intelligence now, Doctor?' Grace asked.

'Oh, a long way from here,' the Doctor assured her. 'Poor Anne. The Intelligence killed her father and she became obsessed with destroying it. Unfortunately, her meddling only brought Yog-Sothoth back to Earth. In the end she sacrificed her life in order to banish it to the blue shift at the edge of the universe. It won't be coming back any time soon.'

'Doctor,' Grace began, 'I hate to bring this up, but if she's already dead, how did she turn up in my surgery last night.'

'Yes, that is curious,' the Doctor mused.

The telephone started to ring.

'That'll be for me,' the Doctor cried, bounding over the desk to answer it.

* * *

'In here.'

Captain Knight guided Mina, none too gently, into another room at the far side of UNIT's mobile headquarters. The briefing was over and Brigadier Kramer had instructed Knight to show Mina to some accommodations where she could wait until she was needed.

Mina had tried to protest, wanting to go and find the Doctor, but the Brigadier had insisted that she was needed here to help UNIT with their enquiries. So she had found herself forced in here by Captain Knight who then proceeded to close and lock the door behind her.

She began to hammer on the door for attention.

'I wouldn't bother,' a voice said. 'They'll just ignore you.'

Mina turned to see an Asian lad sitting on a bench on one side of the room. The room was done out in the same blue colour scheme as the rest and had two cushioned benches lining the walls. At the far side of the room was a window allowing daylight in. Mina suspected that it was also locked.

'Who are you?' she asked the boy.

'I'm Chang Lee,' he replied.

'Mina Harker,' Mina offered. 'What are you doing here?'

'Me? I'm an experiencer,' Lee said proudly. 'Ran into a Yeti a couple of nights back and lived to tell the tale. These guys picked me up soon after and they've kept me around ever since to 'help with their enquiries'. Still at least I've got a roof over my head.' He lay back on the bench and stared at the ceiling. 'What about you? What are you in for?'

'Much the same as you, I believe,' Mina responded. 'After the Doctor ran off'

Lee interrupted her. 'The Doctor. You do mean _the_ Doctor, not just _a_ doctor, right? Tall guy, long hair, strange taste in clothes?'

Mina thought for a moment. The height and hair were right, but the Doctor's clothes weren't that odd. Then she considered what Lee was wearing, what everyone she had seen had been wearing, and decided that maybe here the Doctor's outfit did qualify as 'strange'.

'Yes, that's him,' Mina replied.

'Cool,' Lee said, sitting up. 'Man, is he going to be pissed when he finds I'm still here.'

'Sorry?'

'He told me to take a vacation,' Lee replied, 'last time we met. He warned me not to be here and look what's happened.'

Lee began to empty his jacket pockets onto the bench beside him.

'What are you doing?' Mina asked.

'You want to get out of here, right?' Lee said. He plucked a paperclip from his pile of objects. 'Aha, just the thing.'

Rapidly returning the other items to his jacket, Lee crossed to the window, unfolded the paperclip and inserted it into the lock. He removed it, twisted the end a bit and then inserted it again. He turned to Mina.

'Window locks tend not to be as strong as door locks,' he said as the window popped open. He eased it open a fraction more, then ducked inside as a soldier walked past.

'We'll go next time he comes round,' Lee whispered.

The waited in silence for about ten minutes and then the soldier reappeared. When he had passed them Lee stuck his head out and watched the soldier's back until he disappeared around a corner. Then Lee opened the window, swung his legs out and dropped to the ground.

'Come on,' he called softly. 'It's not much of a drop and I'll catch you.'

With a sigh, Mina hitched up her skirt and followed the boy out of the window.

As they ran for the undergrowth, Mina whispered, 'You could have done that at any time, couldn't you, so why did you wait until now to escape?'

'Look lady,' Lee replied, 'I told you, free board and lodging's hard to come by in this city and these UNIT people seemed to be making me the best offer I had. Until you came along that is. Now the Doctor's on the scene things are going to start getting really interesting.'

* * *

Mina was bored. They had been standing at the end of the Golden Gate Bridge for almost an hour now and the Doctor still had not turned up.

Lee was perched on the edge of the bridge, his legs dangling over the side.

'You sure this was where you agreed to meet up?' he asked.

'Well, I don't know this city very well,' Mina admitted, 'but how many other Golden Gate Bridges can there be?'

'Point.' Lee laughed. 'He's not going to show is he.'

'Or he's been here already, but couldn't find me,' Mina suggested.

'Either way, there's not much point in staying here,' Lee replied. 'We'll have to go and find him.'

Mina considered this. 'I've only known the Doctor for a short time,' she said, 'but he does seem to head straight for the centre of any trouble.'

'Yeah, that sounds like him,' Lee agreed. 'So what say we start an investigation of our own? If we find the Yeti then we're sure to find him.'

Mina shrugged. She was stuck in the middle of an unknown city and doubted she could even find her way back to the TARDIS. At least with Lee she had a guide.

'All right then,' she said, 'where do we start?'

* * *

Chapel laughed at her.

'So you really believe that I'm trying to kill you because you practise witchcraft in your spare time. My dear young woman, I think the stress of your job is starting to get to you. Maybe you're not really cut out for this kind of high pressure work.'

'So I was right,' Celaine said, 'you do want to get rid of me.'

'For being a Wiccan?' Chapel asked. 'Don't be absurd. That would be discrimination, which you could sue me for. As it is, I'm sure barging in here and making all sorts of slanderous accusations about me is adequate grounds for dismissal.'

'Only if you have witnesses,' Celaine countered.

Chapel pointed to the machine on her desk. 

'I think you'll find I've recorded the whole thing,' Chapel said. 'Now, are you going to leave quietly or do we have to make a scene?'

'I'm not leaving until I get some answers,' Celaine snapped. 'Somebody is trying to kill me.'

'With an attitude like that I really can't imagine why,' Chapel remarked. She pressed the intercom. 'Send security to my office, would you. Thank you.'

'You know something, don't you,' Celaine persisted. She snatched the paperweight off of the desk. 'What is this thing anyway?'

Chapel snatched it back. 'It's just a paperweight.' She thrust it into Celaine's face. 'See, no bleeping. It's an inanimate object, not a killing machine.'

The office door was thrown open and two large security guards walked in.

'Ah, there you are,' Chapel said. 'Please remove this woman at once. She is no longer in my employ.'

Celaine started to struggle, but it was no good so she allowed herself to be led out of the office.

Once she had gone, Chapel perched on the corner of her desk, the sphere still in her hands.

'Oh yes, I quite agree,' she said. 'Miss Eliot needs to be eliminated at once.'

* * *

Chang Lee had brought Mina across the city to the border of Chinatown and the Financial District. They had caught the bus. Fortunately, the Doctor had remembered to supply Mina with some local currency. 'For emergencies,' he had said. Mina was sure this qualified.

'So this is where you saw the Yeti?' Mina asked.

'Yeah, just across the street there,' Lee replied.

'But all these people,' Mina began, 'you would have thought that someone else would have seen something.'

'In this fog?' Lee commented.

He had a point. The fog was so thick that Mina could barely see the buildings on the other side of the road.

'Is it always this bad?' she asked.

'This is the worst I've ever seen it,' Lee commented. 'San Francisco does get thick fog, but normally in summer, not over Christmas.'

Mina looked upwards. 'What's that?' She pointed at the pyramid rising up out of the fog.

'That's the Transamerica building,' Lee supplied. 'The tallest structure in the city. Come on, let's get a closer look.'

They crossed the street and stood in front of the double doors, staring up at the great glass pyramid.

'Impressive, isn't it?' Lee said. 'I used to stare at it from the window of my parents' house when I was a kid.'

'Where do you parents live?' Mina asked.

'My parents are dead,' Lee said. 'The triads killed them.'

'I'm sorry,' Mina began.

'Hey, watch it,' Lee shouted as a woman fell against him, nearly knocking him from his feet. Still upright, Mina could see the two security guards that had thrown the woman from the building.

She crouched down. 'Are you all right?' she asked.

Mina helped the woman to her feet.

'I'll live,' the woman in the leather jacket replied. 'Quite where I'll live now that I'm out of a job is still open for debate.'

'What happened?' Lee asked.

'Oh, you wouldn't believe me,' the woman said.

'You might be surprised,' Mina said. 'I'm Mina Harker, by the way, and this is Chang Lee.'

'Hi,' Lee said.

'Celaine,' Celaine replied. 'Look, can we get away from here.'

'Why,' Lee asked. 'What are you running from?'

'From that,' Celaine shouted, pointing to the silver sphere rolling along the street towards them.

'What the hell is it?' Lee demanded.

'It's a Yeti-sphere,' Mina recalled from her briefing. 'Don't let it touch you.'

'Like I needed telling,' Celaine remarked. 'Come on.'

The trio fled back into Chinatown, the sphere following behind.

'Left,' Lee shouted when they reached a junction. They turned, but soon found themselves retreating as another sphere started to roll towards them.

'Any more bright ideas?' Celaine quipped.

'This way,' Lee said, ignoring her sarcasm.

They continued running and Mina could feel her heart pounding against her ribs, the blood roaring in her ears.

'I can'tkeep goingmuch farther,' she panted.

'Just a bit longer,' Lee promised. 'Down here.'

'It's a dead end,' Celaine cried.

Mina whirled and was confronted by five spheres blocking the exit and rolling inexorably towards them.

* * *


	4. Episode Four

Episode Four

**From the journal of Mrs Mina Harker**

27th December 2000

We fled into the crowds of Chinatown and I barely registered the noise, the vivid colours and the pungent aromas that had assaulted my senses earlier. The boy, Chang Lee, led the way for us, forcing people out of our way and using the aid of his local knowledge to guide us away from our pursuers. 

At first, I must confess that my flight was tempered by the knowledge that I had only heard second hand accounts of these spheres from both Master Jameson and Miss Eliot and the silver balls appeared more as children's toys than objects of evil. Encountering them myself, however, robbed me of my doubts. It was difficult to picture these things in the hands of a child. I find it difficult to describe what I felt, but there was an aura of menace about them. They were unclean and I longed to be as far away from them as possible. My attire was ill suited for flight, but the repulsion in my breast gave me the strength to keep pace with my companions.

The incessant whining produced by the spheres seemed to be echoing within my skull, informing me that our pursuers were still behind us though I dared not look back and confirm this with my eyes. Chang Lee led us around a corner, but stopped suddenly. I stumbled, careering into Miss Eliot, but we both managed to retain our footing. I peered over her shoulder and my eyes widened in horror as I saw another sphere rolling remorselessly towards us.

This way,' Chang Lee shouted, spinning on his heel and retreated in the direction we previously came.

We ran without pause, ignoring both people and their motorised carriages in our search for safety. The pounding of my feet on the street echoed the pounding of my heart against my chest and the roar of the blood within my ears. And the whining of the spheres that were drawing ever closer.

My mouth was dry and my head spun. Slivers of pain shot through my legs. 

I can't keep going much farther,' I wheezed through gritted teeth.

Lee beckoned us round another corner and we all stopped short.

It's a dead end,' Celaine Eliot observed unnecessarily.

I steeled myself for more running and turned back. Five spheres were blocking our escape.

This way,' Lee shouted. 

There was a pipe running up the side of one of the buildings and Chang Lee was rapidly scaling it, his boots scraping dust from the brickwork. In the distance I could hear roaring.

Celaine looked inquiringly at me.

Go on,' I instructed. I doubted that I would be able to climb the wall myself.

The woman wrapped her arms around the pipe and began to climb, her toes planted firmly in the gaps between the bricks. I willed her onwards. I could hear the roaring getting closer. Celaine lost her footing and slipped. My heart caught in my throat, but she had managed to keep hold of the pipe with her hands. Tentatively she began searching for another foothold.

I heard a roaring in my ear and hot breath on my neck. A vast claw seized hold of me, lifting me from the ground.

Hurry,' I shouted at Celaine as I saw her looking back, uncertain of what to do now. Keep going.'

Celaine shook off her indecision and started to climb once more, but it was too late. A second Yeti lumbered over to the wall and tore the pipe from its moorings. From the roof, Lee reached over to try and catch Celaine's outstretched hand, but she was already falling. I turned away as she hit the floor.

* * *

The car pulled up at the edge of the Presidio. Grace had expected a Jeep or a Landrover, something with more of a hint of military. What she had got was a dark blue Lexus. She leaped out onto the gravel park and stretched, trying to work the circulation back into her arms and legs having just been crushed between the Doctor and Captain Knight. The Doctor waited patiently for her pins and needles to subside, though Grace could tell by the way he was fidgeting that he was eager to be off again.

Remind me again who these guys are,' Grace requested, stalling for more time.

UNIT,' the Doctor replied. The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. I worked with the British branch for several years a few bodies back.'

Grace frowned. She had not pictured the Doctor as someone who would work hand in glove with the establishment and especially not its military arm.

The Doctor seemed to recognise that look and added placatingly, It wasn't entirely by choice, I promise. Don't judge them too harshly, though. For all their trappings, UNIT does fulfil an important function. Do you remember the Cyberman invasion of 1969? The Autons? Axos? The Silurians? What about the Ice Warriors?' Grace shook her head, bewildered, and the Doctor laughed. That was UNIT, that was.'

Shoulders still rocking in silent laughter, the Doctor spun on his heel and set off across the park towards the trailers that formed UNIT's mobile HQ. A broad black woman was standing in the doorway and as soon as the Doctor saw her he broke into a run, grabbed her hand and began pumping it vigorously.

Adrienne,' he cried, how wonderful to see you. How's George? Washington not ground him down yet? And what about the children? If I'd known you were going to be here I'd have brought some presents from the TARDIS. Let me think, let me think2000AD. This is the year Adam graduates, isn't it?'

The woman called Adrienne just stared at him, her mouth opening and closing in shock. Grace smiled and went to the rescue.

Uh, Doctor?' she began. How about you introduce us, hm?'

What? Oh, yes, of course. Adrienne, this is Doctor Grace Holloway. She helped me overcome a very difficult regeneration this time last year. And Grace, this is Brigadier-General Adrienne Kramer, a valued friend who knew me back when I was so high.'

Kramer smirked, retrieved her hand from the Doctor's grasp and offered it to Grace. She had a firm and business-like handshake, but there was a warmth in her deep brown eyes.

Why don't you come inside,' Kramer offered, leading them through the door. She turned to the Doctor. You said there was something you wanted to show me.

Yes, yes, there was.' The Doctor made a show of rooting through his pockets before Grace handed him a plastic bag containing the bullet fragments. 

I thought you might be able to tell us whom these belonged to,' the Doctor continued.

Kramer barely glanced at the fragments. Yes,' she said. They're mine.'

* * *

Chang Lee slipped through the skylight and into the attic he called home. The house was due for demolition, which meant that, for the moment, Lee had the space to himself. He slumped down onto the floorboards, knees pressed up against his chin, drawing in breaths in ragged gasps. It seemed that he spent most of his life running. Ever since his parents had been shot dead.

Lee's brother, Ho, had introduced him to the world of the gangs and the triads, had given him a new family of sorts, but there was always someone out there bigger than you, a gang with more power, someone to run from. It was not much, but it was all he had, especially after Ho had his throat slit.

Then it was December 30th 1999. The day that changed his life. He had been trapped in a dark alley by a rival gang. His two companions – Lee did not have friends – had already been shot down and Lee was next. Before the gang could shoot, however, a big blue box interposed itself between Lee and his assailants. The owner of the box, a man who called himself the Doctor, had taken the bullets meant for Lee. Before he knew it, Lee was immersed in the Doctor's world and it opened his eyes. Sure, the Master was more evil than any gang lord Lee had ever encountered, but opposing him was the Doctor. The Doctor introduced Lee to courage and friendship and to a world where, if you looked hard enough, you might just find magic happening. Lee had resolved to turn his life around and start to live.

It had all seemed so easy beneath the fireworks on Millennium's Night.

Chang Lee pried open the loose floorboard and lifted out the hold-all that contained his life. Beneath that were two velvet bags. Tentatively, Lee loosened the drawstring on one bag and saw the glitter within. The gold dust had been the Doctor's parting gift. Lee had betrayed him to the Master, but still the Doctor had felt that he was worth something and had let him keep the bribe the Master had offered. 

It had seemed like a life-line at the time, but then Lee realised the problem. He could not spend it. Lee had no idea how much the dust was worth, but he would have gladly traded it in for one tenth the value in cash. How could he trade it legally without explaining where he had got it? And he refused to betray the Doctor's trust by going to the gangs with it. So instead, he lived a hand-to-mouth existence, the gold dust kept as a memento, reminding him of his experience, waiting until he had a chance to prove himself worthy of the Doctor's generosity.

Lee refastened the pouch and stuffed it into his pocket. The Doctor was not here and it was up to him to rescue Mina. Somehow.

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm not sure I'm following this,' the Doctor commented. _You_ shot Anne Travers?'

Who?' Kramer asked.

The woman who ended up in hospital with you bullet in her chest,' the Doctor snapped. That was Anne Travers.'

Interesting.'

Interesting? She could have died and all you can say is 'interesting'?'

If it makes you feel any better, Doctor, I didn't authorise the hit,' Kramer explained, though it might have made all our lives a lot easier had she died.'

What do you mean, had she died?' Grace asked. I was there. I performed the operation, I saw her expire right in front of me.'

Kramer shook her head. I'm sorry, Doctor Holloway, but I'm afraid that can't be the case. The woman's body wasn't stolen from your morgue. She walked out under her own power. If you'll both come this way, I'll explain.'

About time too,' the Doctor muttered as the followed the Brigadier.

Kramer led them to the incident room, where a large monitor screen was displaying a map of San Francisco. Red dots peppered the map, clustered around Chinatown and the park. Three people were already seated at the table, but the Doctor ignored them as he slumped down in a chair, his feet resting on the desk.

Well?' he prompted.

Grace slid into the seat next to the Doctor. Knight stood at the door. Kramer took her seat at the head of the table.

I'll start with the basics, for the benefit of any civilians present,' Kramer began, looking at Grace. The picture on the monitor behind her began to shift. Difficult as it may be to believe, we are dealing with a suspected incursion by robots disguised as Yeti controlled by an alien energy form referred to as the Great Intelligence.'

Don't you mean Yog-Sothoth?' Grace asked smugly.

The Doctor turned to her, his face hidden from the others. Don't antagonise them, Grace,' he said clearly, but Grace could see that he was laughing along with her.

Kramer was unperturbed. I assume that the Doctor has brought you up to speed. What you may not be aware of is that we have traced the Yeti's activities to'

The Transamerica building,' the Doctor finished for her. Well, it's a bit obvious isn't it.' He turned back to Grace. The Intelligence has always had a preference for pyramids. Personally, I think they're a bit outdated, but how do you tell a creature that's older than the universe that it's behind the times?'

I thought you said not to antagonise them,' Grace whispered.

Sorry,' the Doctor said softly, grinning back. Couldn't resist.'

If we've finished?' Kramer continued. The Intelligence's human agent is a woman called Charlotte Chapel. She's the managing director of an investments firmDoctor?'

The Doctor was staring at the photo on the screen open-mouthed.

That's Anne,' he said.

Kramer turned to the bespectacled young man with the laptop. Jameson, run a search for Travers, Anne.'

Moments later Jameson began to read from his screen. Anne Travers. She's been connected to at least two previous Yeti events. Her father was killed by the Intelligence. And she died on January 1st 2000.'

I know,' the Doctor commented, I was there. Chapel, hm? Nice irony.'

He rose from his seat and went to stand behind Jameson.

So, she runs an investments firm, does she?' he said. Tell me, can you hack into her system and find out what she's been pouring money into recently?'

Is that really relevant?' Captain Knight interrupted.

The Doctor looked up. You've not been with UNIT very long, have you, captain? Where the Intelligence is concerned, I think you'll find that everything is relevant.' He turned back to Jameson. Well, can you do it?'

The boy cracked his knuckles and started to type. Given enough time I could make this baby juggle llamas if you wanted,' he replied. 

The Doctor clapped him on the shoulder. Good man.'

Grace held up her hand to ask a question. 

What I don't understand is how this Travers woman can have died at least twice that we know about and still be breathing. She's not a Time Lord, is she?'

No,' the Doctor assured her, she's not a Time Lord. But I've got some very nasty suspicions as to _what_ she is.'

Care to share them, Doctor?' Knight asked.

Not just yet, captain,' the Doctor replied, but I do have a question of my own. Why was Anne – or whoever she is – shot?'

Captain Knight overstepped his authority,' Kramer said. Our brief here is to observe and collect evidence. Any offensive action is prohibited until we can prove that it is necessary.'

With respect, sir,' Knight replied, we've been here for a week now and despite the fact that we know the Yeti are here we're no closer to convincing the powers that be than when we started. Sir.'

I understand your frustrations, captain,' Kramer began.

It's not my frustrations that are the issue, sir,' Knight countered. People are dying out there while we sit here doing nothing.'

I understand your frustrations,' Kramer repeated, but that does not excuse gunning down a civilian under any circumstances.'

I'm glad to hear it,' the Doctor interrupted. Now that we've got that off our collective chests perhaps it's about time we paid a visit to Ms Chapel.'

I've got that list for you, sir,' Jameson piped up.

The Doctor bounded round the desk.

Excellent,' he said, taking the mouse and scrolling down the list. This is interesting. See there? That one investment takes up more than half their capital. Can you expand it for me? Thank you. Hm, the THUNDER project at the University of California. Anyone know what that is, exactly?'

'It's to do with predicting and monitoring earthquakes, I think,' Grace supplied. 'It's got something to do with sonics and vibrational frequencies.'

'Really?' the Doctor asked. 'How did you find all that out?'

Grace grinned. 'I was on the board of trustees at ITAR, Doctor,' she explained. 'They still send me the odd newsletter. Sometimes I can even find time to read them.'

The Doctor drummed his fingers on the desk.

'Okay, change of plan,' he announced. 'Kramer, you'll have to visit Chapel without me. I have afriend at Berkeley who might be able to explain why she's so interested in this THUNDER project.'

'I'll go with you,' Grace suggested.

'No, I want you to stay with Kramer,' the Doctor instructed. 

'But' Grace protested before the Doctor cut her off.

'I know, I know,' he whispered. 'I don't like it very much either, but I want someone there I can trust not to shoot everybody.'

There was a commotion outside of the room and two figures burst through the door.

'I'm sorry, sir,' the soldier began. 'I found him outside and he insisted on seeing you.'

The Doctor's eyes locked on to the second figure.

'Lee?' he queried. 'Chang Lee. It is you, isn't it? I thought I told you to take a vacation.'

'There's no time for that now, Doctor,' Grace interrupted. She knelt down next to the boy who was using the doorframe to support himself while he got his breath back.

'Lee, what is it?' he asked. 'What's wrong.'

'Mina,' he began. 'The Yeti. They took her.'

* * *

'I really haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about,' Chapel said.

They were standing in the large entrance hall of the Transamerica building, Chapel having refused them access to her offices. Even in this space there were enough people that Grace felt cramped. In addition to Grace and Chang Lee, Kramer had insisted upon bringing Jameson, Captain Knight and two other UNIT soldiers. Chapel was accompanied only by her PA. Despite the numbers, Chapel was the one in charge here.

'Ms Chapel,' Kramer was saying, 'we have reason to believe that you are holding two people here against their will.'

Chapel laughed. 'And do you have any evidence to support such wild accusations? No, you haven't, have you.'

'Ms Chapel, we intend to search you offices and find these two women, with or without your consent.'

Chapel folded her arms across her chest. 'Intend all you want, Brigadier. I am very well aware of my rights and you will not be going any further without a warrant.'

'Ms Chapel'

'And you haven't been able to obtain a warrant, have you? Now I suggest you leave this building before I have my assistant call the police.'

'Doctor Holloway?' a voice whispered. 

Grace turned and saw Chang Lee at her side.

'Call me Grace,' she offered.

'Grace, right,' Lee muttered. 'Listen, do you think you could provide a distraction. Just for a minute.'

'I'll try,' Grace replied sceptically, glancing around for an opportunity. Then she saw it and allowed a small smile to flicker across her face. 'Give me a moment.'

'Excuse me, Captain,' she said, easing her way past Captain Knight. 'I just need to use the bathroom.' 

Trying not to glance at the security guards, she strode purposefully across the hallway. Just before she reached the door, however, she stumbled, tried to save herself and ended up collapsed against the wall. Exactly where she wanted to be.

She rammed her elbow through the glass of the fire alarm.

The blare of noise was even louder than she had anticipated and it certainly had the desired effect. People everywhere stopped what they were doing, staring round to see what was wrong. It took them a moment or two to realise that they were supposed to be heading for the exits. Grabbing coats and bags they hurried down stairs, getting in each other's way, struggling to force their way through the bottlenecks at the glass doors. 

Picking herself up, Grace allowed herself to be carried outside by the tidal wave of bodies. She ended up in an undignified heap on the pavement outside with Kramer towering over her.

'What the hell did you do that for?' she shouted over the noise as she helped Grace to her feet.

Grace grinned. 'To liven things up,' she shouted back.

Kramer grunted. Then she glanced about.

'Hey, where's the kid?'

* * *

The Doctor had taken the bus across the bay to Berkeley. Even assuming that he could have piloted it that accurately, he doubted that Joyce would have appreciated the TARDIS materialising in his office.

Not that there would have been room for it amidst this clutter. The Doctor's cup of Darjeeling had to be balanced precariously on the arm of his chair as the only clear space in the room. Every time the Doctor shifted position he threatened to send the cup tumbling to the floor and he was squirming quite a bit.

Professor Daniel Joyce was, by contrast, the epitome of calm. He was leaning back in his armchair, fingers steepled beneath his neatly trimmed white beard regarding the Doctor with a vague air of contempt. He was not going to be the first to break the silence.

The Doctor sipped at his tea. He replaced the cup in the saucer and ran his hands through his hair, which sprang back up again as soon as he had released it.

'I don't suppose you have any biscuits, do you?' the Doctor asked.

'There's a tin on the filing cabinet behind you,' Joyce said. He had a gentle growl with a hint of a Scottish accent.

The Doctor turned. He had to shift a brass alarm clock, a 1978 calendar with pictures of British birds on it and a Tupperware box of what seemed to be fossils before he found the tin. It was decorated with a tartan pattern and had a picture of a seventeenth century galleon on the lid.

'That's the one, son,' Joyce said. 'Pass me a shortbread finger while you've got it, could you?'

The Doctor rescued a custard cream from somewhere near the bottom of the tin before replacing it on the cabinet.

'How's life been treating you,' the Doctor asked.

Joyce smiled a tight smile, deepening the creases around his eyes.

'Life leaves me well enough alone, if she knows what's good for her. I'm retired, remember.'

'Quite. And Anne?'

'Says I spend far too much time at the office and not nearly enough time spoiling her rotten. She wants me to take her and Karen to Milan in the spring. Milan!'

The Doctor placed his uneaten custard cream on his saucer.

'Milan can be quite nice,' he commented, 'depending on the year.'

'Take some advice from an old man, son,' Joyce replied. 'Don't try the 2001 vintage. Plays merry hell with the bank balance. Karen's been asking after you, by the way.'

The Doctor paused, cup halfway to his mouth.

'I could always visit.'

Joyce scowled.

'I don't think that would be a good idea, do you? Now, you didn't come all this way to discuss my daughter, did you? So come on, out with it. I'm supposed to be taking Anne to the theatre so I haven't got all afternoon. What's the problem this time?'

'I need some information,' the Doctor explained. 'I want to know about the THUNDER project.'

'THUNDER, eh? You do realise that the details are classified, don't you?'

'Would you believe me if I told you that there were lives at stake?'

'Lives are always at stake,' Joyce countered. 'Think of the risks involved simply crossing the road or taking a plane. What about all the people who die each year from disease, from cancer, from AIDS? Or how about the millions caught up in earthquakes, floods and famine? Did it ever occur to you that your intellect might be put to better use coming up with ways to help them, hm?

'But you won't stay in one place long enough, will you? Instead you'll spend you time treating the symptoms rather than the disease. And you call yourself a doctor.'

A gust of wind swept through the open window, rattling the blinds. Joyce turned to a telephone on his desk, lifted the handset and dialled a number.

'Hello, Abigail? It's Daniel. Could you send someone over with the file on THUNDERNo, I'm not trying to steal the project from you. I'd just like to know how you got all that fundingWinning personality, eh? Listen, don't forget dinner next week, okay. Anne's got something special plannedNo, she won't tell me what. I'll see you around. Bye.'

He replaced the handset.

'So, care to tell me what you're interfering in this time, son?' he asked.

'Interfering?' the Doctor protested. 'I don't'

'Oh, rubbish. Did anyone ask for your help? No, I didn't think they did.'

'Would you prefer it if I just stood on the sidelines and let people get hurt?'

Joyce sighed. 

'Look, son, I'm not saying your hearts aren't in the right place, I just think your time and effort could be better applied. Did it ever occur to you that you might be as much a part of the problem as the solution?'

The Doctor's eyes widened.

'Look at yourself. You're like the living embodiment of Chaos Theory. Everywhere you go, every life you touch, you leave your mark. It's like chucking a ruddy great boulder in the river. At first you know how the ripples will spread, but then they rebound off the bank and the ripples interact with each other creating more ripples which interact again and before you know it you've got chaos. But by that time you're long gone, aren't you, and it's up to the rest of us to pick up the pieces. How much damage do you think you've done, hm? Was your interference really worth it?'

'I've saved lives.'

'And destroyed others. How many people do you think you've scarred, hm? Just because you couldn't leave well enough alone. Everywhere you go you leave a trail of destruction in your wake, but, then again, half the fun is putting it back together, isn't it?'

The Doctor winced and his pain reflected in Joyce's eyes.

'I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. It's justLook, why don't I see where that file's got to.'

He rose and left the office, leaving the Doctor staring at the papers on the desk. There were application forms, applications for a place in the university's seismology unit. Joyce had already started sorting them into two piles, one for those he would call for interview and one for those he would not. The Doctor glanced at the reject pile and recognised a name. His fingers twitched involuntarily. He should leave well alone. Joyce would tell him that the universe could look after itself without his help. Glancing furtively at the door, the Doctor moved Gareth Fitzpatrick back to the possibles. Interfering again.

The office door opened and the sudden noise made the Doctor sit bolt upright in his chair. A student was holding the door open for Professor Joyce, who was carrying a large file.

'Thank you, son,' he said. 'Now, why don't you run along back to Doctor Jeffries, hm? I'll return this when I'm done.'

He opened the file on the desk in front of the Doctor then retrieved a pair of reading glasses from the breast pocket of his tweed jacket.

'Now, what have we here, hm?'

'Looks like a sonic generator,' the Doctor commented.

'Puts your screwdriver to shame,' Joyce replied. 'It looks as if they're trying to generate shockwaves in the lab.'

'Testing earthquakes under experimental conditions,' the Doctor deduced. 'But look at the scale of this thing.'

'Improves the accuracy of any results they get.'

The Doctor looked grim.

'Daniel, are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'It would need a lot more power than they've indicated here.'

'Trust me, I don't think power's going to be a problem. What's Chapel getting out of this? I assume she's not funding this out of the goodness of her heart.'

Joyce leafed through the contents of the file.

'Chapel gets ownership of the first prototype,' he said when he had found the paper he was looking for.

The Doctor was already on his feet.

'When's it due to be shipped out?' he asked.

Joyce showed him the date on the paper. 

'It's already gone.'

'I've got to go,' the Doctor said. 'Time's running away from me.'

His hand was on the door knob when a voice stopped him.

'Doctor?'

Joyce proffered his hand and the Doctor took it gratefully.

'Take care, son.'

* * *

Chang Lee had hidden beneath the fire stairs while he waited for the confusion to die down. It had taken longer than he had expected for them to realise that it was a false alarm, but he guessed that they had wanted to get everyone out of the building before they started investigating and it was a very large building. Fortunately, he had made a note earlier of the floor on which Chapel's company was located.

He tried to look casual as he explored the thirty-sixth floor, but he was painfully aware of how out of place he looked in his baseball jacket and jeans. He considered searching the building for Mina and Celaine, but he would not have known where to start and in any case he had no guarantee that they were being held here at all. Instead, he decided to find Chapel. Hopefully, she would lead him to the others.

Of course, first he had to find her office, so he decided to take a gamble and ask. Crossing his fingers behind his back he introduced himself to the first person he met, claiming to be here for an interview. It was going to be his first job and he was really nervous about itso nervous, in fact, that he had gotten lost and wondered if anyone could show him where to find Ms Chapel. 

He had to fight to hide his surprise as his dupe swallowed his story and happily gave him the directions he wanted. They must have assumed that since he had got this far he must have a right to be here after all. He decided not to push his luck, however, and with a hurried thank you, he scurried away.

Now he stood outside of the office, pressed against the wall, ears straining to hear the conversation within.

'We're going to have to move the timetable forward,' Chapel was saying. The THUNDER is already on the island and I'll be flying out there shortly. I'll be taking the hostages with me. The facilities there will be moreappropriate. Oh, and I'd make yourself scarce, if I were you. I shall be taking the opportunity to deal with those interfering UNIT people once and for all.'

Lee heard the noise of a telephone receiver being replaced and wondered what he was going to do now. Kramer and UNIT were in danger and he should go back and warn them, but if he had understood Chapel correctly then Mina and Celaine were being held in this building. He had not seen any likely hiding places for the prisoners on his way to Chapel's office so they must be in another part of the building. He knew roughly where the elevator was so if he went back by a different route he could search for Mina and Celaine while on his way to warn UNIT. It was a plan, not much of one, perhaps, but a plan. He started walking.

His curiosity was piqued when he noticed how quiet it was. This part of the floor seemed to be deserted. Presumably Chapel owned the whole floor, thus preventing anyone else occupying it, but if so then why did she not develop it? Unless she was using it to store things she did not want people to find. Like prisoners.

He started opening every door he came to, but they all led to empty rooms. Until, that is, he came to a door that was locked. He hammered on it and could hear muffled sounds from beyond. He knelt down to examine the lock. It would be too strong for a paperclip and he did not have any other tools with him. Getting to his feet he took a run up and charged the door. It held, but he could hear the wood moaning in protest. He charged again, crying out at the pain in his shoulder, but he could feel the door giving. A third time and he could definitely hear splintering. On the fourth attempt the door cracked around the lock and burst inward. 

Mina and Celaine were sitting on the floor of a store cupboard, wrists and ankles tied, lips sealed with masking tape. He tore the tape from Celaine's mouth and she cried out.

'Sorry,' he muttered as he started to untie her hands.

'Behind you,' Celaine shouted.

Lee looked up. The noise of his break in had attracted Chapel and she stood behind him, clutching a silver paperweight in her hands. Lee stood his ground. She was alone and he felt that he had a good chance of overpowering her, rescuing his friends and making his escape. Then he realised where he had seen the paperweight before and he ran.

Chapel sent the paperweight rolling after him as if it was a bowling ball. The silver sphere picked up speed, bleeping as it went. Lee headed for the main office, hoping that the crowd of people would hide him. The sphere turned the corner as sharply as he did.

When they saw the boy running full pelt through their building, many of the workers got to their feet. A few of them even tried to grab him, but Lee hurled them out of his way. He could hear the sphere gaining on him. One burly guy grabbed his jacket so Lee shrugged it off before vaulting a desk that was between him and the door. He landed awkwardly and fell to the ground, pain shooting from his ankle.

The big man was clambering over the desk in pursuit. His back was turned so that he could not see the sphere, but Lee could and he tried to shout out a warning. He was too late. The sphere leaped up and plunged deep into the man's back.

The bleeping ceased and was replaced by the sound of cracking bones. The man screamed as his features distorted. His shoulders hunched and he began to grow, coarse red hair being revealed beneath his torn clothing. Eyes like burning coals caught Lee as a rabbit might be caught in the headlights of a car.

The Yeti roared.

* * *

Grace was seated at the conference table in the incident room while Kramer paced back and forth in front of the monitor screen. 

'Do you have to do that?' Grace finally asked. 'It's annoying.'

Kramer turned and gave her a look that would have stripped paint. But at least she had stopped pacing.

'Annoying,' she repeated. 'I'll tell you what's annoying. Having to stand there while a civilian laughs in my face and tells me how to do my job. Worse yet, a civilian I know to be guilty, but the law tells me I can't touch.'

'Doesn't say much for your organisation that you can bring all this might to bear for over a week now and still have nothing to show for it.'

Kramer scowled and Grace wished she had not spoken. Then the brigadier relaxed and took a seat opposite Grace.

'You know, we're normally much better at it than this,' she said.

'Even when you don't have the Doctor around to help?' Grace asked.

'Yeah, even when. More often when he's not around actually. I admit he has his uses, but life would be a lot simpler if he didn't keep dropping by.'

'I'll drink to that,' Grace said, raising her coffee mug in a mock toast.

'If it makes you feel any better, I've managed to convince the US Army to lend us some of their hardware for the duration, just in case this does blow up in our faces.' Kramer was looking at the map on the screen. 'We've got this area pretty much covered,' she said. 'We should have found _something_, but every time we seem to be getting close, they just vanish into the fog. It almost as if someone's telling them what we're up to.'

'You don't think' Grace suggested.

'I don't want to think,' Kramer countered.

'But it must be a possibility.'

'Not in UNIT. At least, not in my team.'

'Look, I'm not saying you're wrong, but just think about it for a minute,' Grace suggested. 'Let's suppose, just suppose, that there is somebody on the inside. They'd not only be telling Chapel where we're going, but also where we are. And now that she knows we're on to her, well'

'You're right,' Kramer admitted, 'we're too exposed here. I'll order the men to pack up and we'll move HQ elsewhere.' She rose to her feet and then paused. 'What's that noise.'

'It sounds like a helicopter,' Grace said.

'Quickly,' Kramer snapped. 'Outside. Now. I'll get the others.'

Grace did not need to be told twice. She could already hear the approaching whine as she bolted for the door and hurled herself out of the trailer and onto the gravel, grazing her arms. She rolled onto her back in time to see the missile streak from the sky and impact with the mobile HQ.

* * *


	5. Episode Five

Episode Five

**From the journal of Mrs Mina Harker**

27th December 2000

'We're leaving. Now.'

The woman who called herself Chapel was not talking to either Celaine or myself. Instead she appeared to be addressing the silver sphere on the carpeted floor at her feet. It made a high-pitched squawk in response. If the object had been a man I would have said that that the noise had been questioning.

Chapel seemed to think so as well.

'I know it's ahead of schedule, but the Doctor is close to the truth. We cannot afford to wait any longer. Help me with them.'

Two people, a man and a woman, joined us in the corridor. Their eyes were glazed over and they shuffled as if not entirely in control of their movements. Each had a Yeti sphere accompanying him or her.

'James?' Celaine gasped. It occurred to me that if these people were members of Chapel's staff then they must be known to her and I felt a twinge of pity for the woman forced to see her friends used as puppets.

The hypnotised man and woman released us from our bonds and helped us to our feet. I considered fleeing, but I knew that I could not outrun the spheres. I glanced at Celaine and could see that she had also resigned herself to co-operating for the moment.

'I'm sorry I got you into this,' Celaine said.

A puzzled expression must have passed across my face because she added, 'It's me they want. Something to do with me being a sensitive, whatever that is.'

She turned to our captor.

'Why don't you let her go,' Celaine said. 'You've got me. What do you need her for?'

'You overestimate you own importance, Miss Eliot,' Chapel replied. 'Our intelligence tells us that Mrs Harker is the latest travelling companion of the alien known as the Doctor. As long as she is our hostage he will not be able to move against us. You, my dear, would be far more use to us dead. However, for as long as Mrs Harker cooperates I am prepared to keep you alive. You had better hope that she remembers that.'

We were led through a pair of sliding doors and into a metal cabinet. I found myself crushed into a corner as all five of us fought for space. Then, to my surprise, I felt the lurch of upward movement and, when the doors slid open again, we were in another part of the building altogether.

I was wringing my hands together and could feel a tingling sensation in my extremities that was the precursor to mounting panic. All of these devices, all of these sights and sounds and smells were so alien to me. How I wished to be back in my classroom in front of an ordinary blackboard and with an ordinary piece of chalk in my hand. 

I felt Celaine's hand on my arm.

'It's all right,' she whispered. 'We're going to be all right.'

She had mistaken the cause of my anxiety, but the reassuring smile on her face had given me the strength to continue. If I were to falter, who knew what Chapel would do to the other woman? Her life had been placed into my hands and I steeled myself to be worthy of that responsibility.

Chapel led us up a flight of stairs and out onto the roof of the building. We were standing on the shell that wrapped around the building. I took a few hurried steps backwards until my back was against the spire of the pyramid. It glowed from inside with a warm yellow light that stood out against the gathering dark. I looked downwards.

That was a mistake. 

I remember once, when I was a little girl, climbing the spire of the local church. There was a pigeon trapped up there and I had gone to let it out. I remember leaning forward to push open the wooden shutters and being dazzled by the bright daylight that came pouring in. My eyes still adjusting, I scrambled forward for a better view. Then my eyes cleared and I saw just how small the people looked from up here and just how far away the ground was. My head spun and I felt nauseous. I ran back down the stairs and out into the yard, taking in great gasps of air. Only when my heart had stopped racing did I realise that I had forgotten to look for the pigeon, but I refused to go back up there.

A great wind rose seemingly from nowhere and I pressed myself even further against the spire, were such a thing possible, for fear of being blown away like a leaf in a gale. At first the roaring seemed to be coming from all around, but then my ears located the source of the sound and I tore my eyes away from the ground to look heavenwards. What I saw was almost as frightening. A great metal whale hung in the air above me, supported only by a spinning blade, like a Sycamore seed. A door opened in the side of the beast and a rope ladder was thrown down to us.

'Climb,' Chapel instructed me. 

I tore a hand away from the wall behind me and reached feebly for the ladder as it swept about in front of me. It took me three attempts, but finally I was able to grab a rung. I took a deep breath and took hold of the rung above with my other hand.

'Climb,' Chapel repeated.

I closed my eyes and tried to lift my foot. I could not do it. My body had become rigid.

'Climb!' Chapel shouted.

I tried to relax, but my legs were like stone. I could no more step on to the ladder than I could grow wings and fly myself. I lent my forehead against the cold surface of the rungs and I realised that I could not climb that ladder, not for Chapel and not for fear of her Yeti. I could not even climb to save Celaine's life.

'You,' Chapel shouted to one of her slaves. 'Carry her.'

I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and I was lifted upwards. I refused to open my eyes until I was dropped on to the cold floor inside of the flying machine. I saw Celaine pull herself up the final few rungs of the ladder and felt a brief stab of jealousy as she dragged herself across the floor to join me. 

'We'd better strap in,' she said, indicating the harnesses. She had to help me with mine. Chapel climbed aboard last and took a seat opposite us. She cradled a Yeti sphere in her lap.

With a lurch the machine pulled away from the building.

'Can we go back for my stomach,' Celaine joked. I knew how she felt.

Chapel flashed a very tight smile.

'I'm sorry to say that this flight will be a little longer than usual,' Chapel said. 'We're making a slight detour to pay a visit on your friends.'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

Chapel's smile widened. It made me feel as if insects were crawling up and down my spine.

'Let's just say that I have a little present for those UNIT people, though I doubt they're going to appreciate it as much as I will.' Chapel lifted the sphere. 'You may fire when ready.'

'No!' Celaine shouted. I did not understand what was going on, but Celaine was straining to reach Chapel, despite the harness holding her in place.

I heard a rush of air outside, then a muffled impact.

'Too late,' Chapel chuckled as the fireball buffeted us even at this height.

* * *

Lee rolled backwards as the desk collapsed beneath the creature's weight. He was back on his feet in a flash and sprinting away. He glanced back to see the Yeti lifting half of the desk with one hand and hurling it against the wall. The monster roared in protest at being denied its prey and then continued its pursuit. Lee knocked over a potted plant into the creature's path. It crushed it beneath one massive foot.

One brave soul leaped onto the Yeti's back. He managed to pin one of its furred arms to its sides. The Yeti turned its baleful gaze on its assailant and raised its free arm, claws glinting. Lee had already turned away when they descended, but he was unable to block out the screams.

He ran, ignoring the pain in his side, eyes darting about seeking an exit. He could hear the thud, thud, thud of the Yeti as it continued its relentless pursuit. Frantically, Lee shoved aside anyone in his way and their shouts of protest became cries of panic as they saw what he was fleeing from. Lee could only hope that the creature would leave them alone.

With a start, he realised that he had reached the elevators. He thumped the buttons for both, and watched the red numerals above the doors as they unhurriedly counted down towards his floor. He could hear the Yeti approaching and turned, his back pressed against the doors. He took in its glowing eyes, burning like the fires of hell come to claim him, its yellowed fangs peeking out through its matted fur. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the killing blow when it came.

There was a pinging noise and the door slid open behind him. He fell into the open space and lunged for the button that would close the doors. They started to slide shut, but a massive arm was suddenly between them, forcing them apart. Lee braced himself against the far wall and lifted his feet to kick at the creature, to try to force it out. The Yeti did not even flinch.

Then its whole body shuddered. There was a sound like the cracking of bone and the body folded in one itself. It shed fur in great clumps and let out a scream that sounded all too human. Lee turned away. 

When he could bear to look he saw a naked body lying face down in the doorway. It was a human corpse, but so broken and twisted as to be almost unrecognisable. The elevator doors pinged every time they tried to close and found it blocking them. Gingerly, Lee knelt down to move the body out of the way. His hands hesitated an inch from the mess.

Getting to his feet, Lee decided to take the stairs instead.

* * *

Delicate hands were lifting Grace to her feet and a familiar angular face looked down at her. He was smiling, but concern was written in his eyes.

'Are you all right,' the Doctor asked.

Grace brushed herself down. She had some scrapes from landing heavily on the gravel and her outfit had seen better days, but nothing seemed to be broken.

'I'll be fine,' she replied.

'Are you sure?'

'I should be. I'm a doctor, aren't I?' She tried a grin, then remembered what had happened that last time that she had tried to treat the person opposite.

'Here, look after this for me.' The Doctor had taken off his velvet coat and draped it around her shoulders. She wrapped it close about her. Despite the blaze behind her, the evening was cold. She could hear sirens approaching and wondered briefly if any of them were from St Jude's.

The Doctor returned with his arm around Brigadier Kramer. Her face was smudged with soot and great coughs wracked her frame. The Doctor whirled her around to face him.

'Adrienne, ' he said. 'Listen to me, it's important. Is there anyone else still in there?'

'Jameson,' Kramer managed to choke out.

The Doctor scanned the horizon and saw the approaching lights.

'Look after her until they get here,' he said to Grace before diving back into the burning building.

Instinctively, Grace tried to follow, but Kramer was a weight in her arms, rooting her to the spot. Steadying herself, Grace switched off her personal concerns for the moment and began giving Kramer a professional appraisal. She did not seem to be badly injured, though there was a small burn on her left forearm, but she had inhaled a lot of smoke. She was glad when she was able to hand her over to the care of the paramedics.

She did not realise that the Doctor was at her side until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

'Jameson?' Grace asked.

He shook his head.

'Damn,' was all Kramer said. She was sitting on the step at the back of an ambulance, having refused all aid except for the blanket draped across her shoulders. Grace felt a heat building behind her eyes and wanted to criticise her for her lack of feeling, but it soon faded. At the moment, Kramer was a patient and needed to be treated as such.

'Those were our helicopters,' Kramer croaked.

'You've got helicopters?' the Doctor inquired.

'Had,' Kramer corrected. 'Borrowed them from the local Army boys. Guess we do have a traitor in the ranks after all.'

'And are there any other toys he's likely to have stolen?' the Doctor snapped.

Part of Grace was glad to see the Doctor attacking the military in this way, but this was neither the time nor place.

'Doctor,' she chastised.

He took the hint.

'Never mind,' he muttered. 'Adrienne, you need to evacuate this city as soon as possible.'

'I've been trying to do that since day one, Doctor,' Kramer replied, 'but nobody wants to listen.'

'Then make them. This city is about to be the victim of the biggest earthquake it's ever seen.'

'I'm sorry, Doctor, but I'm not following you,' Kramer admitted.

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh. 'Oh very well, I'll explain, but it will have to be the condensed version. We're running out of time. Chapel is being controlled by a fraction of the Intelligence, but the majority of its being is still trapped at the very edge of the universe and it will take a colossal amount of energy for it to make the jump from there to here. Chapel plans to provide that energy by using the THUNDER, suitably enhanced, to destroy this city.'

'Doctor, I don't mean to sound callous,' Grace began, 'but if the Intelligence is all that you say then these people aren't going to be any safer even if we do move them out of San Francisco.'

'Why does nobody ever understand,' the Doctor complained. 'You're assuming one type of energy is the same as the other and it isn't. The Intelligence is after a very specific type of energy, the psychic energy provided by the deaths of seven hundred thousand people.' He paused to let that sink in. 'Now, Brigadier, will you order the evacuation.'

'I'll do my best,' Kramer promised.

'Good.' The Doctor glanced back at the burning ruin. 'No one else is dying on my watch if I can help it.'

'What will you be doing?' Grace asked.

'Taking the fight to the enemy, of course.' The Doctor scanned the vehicles grouped at the edge of the park and hurried over to an unattended fire truck. 'If I can destroy the THUNDER then all this becomes immaterial.'

The Doctor clambered inside of the truck and leaned across to open the passenger-side door.

'Doctor, can I offer you a lift?' he asked.

'Wouldn't miss it, Doctor,' Grace replied, climbing up beside him.

* * *

Celaine and Mina were sharing a cell, not just with each other but also with a silver sphere tucked away in one corner. The sphere kept quiet, but it was difficult to pretend that it was not there. They had been hurried here as soon as the helicopter had landed. There were still tourists on the island and, while there were areas they did not visit, such as this cellblock, Chapel did not want to draw attention to herself.

'What did she mean by 'your alien friend'?' Celaine asked when they were alone (not counting the sphere).

'I don't know,' Mina answered honestly. 'I don't know where the Doctor comes from.'

It was something Mina had not given much thought to. The Doctor was the Doctor and she accepted him as such. It seemed somehow demeaning to try to attach further labels to him. Besides which, she and the Doctor had agreed early on not to press each other about their respective pasts. They both had memories they were not comfortable sharing.

'Chapel seems to be afraid of him, whoever he is,' Celaine said. 'Do you think he can get us out of here?'

'If anyone can, he can,' Mina answered. She wished that she could have said something more comforting, but she did not see the Doctor in the same way that Chapel and Kramer and Chang Lee appeared too. They all spoke of him as if he was some kind of superman, but to Mina he was just an eccentric. No, just was too harsh. He was brave and wise and intelligent and he had an enthusiasm that was positively infectious and a desire to do the right thing that one could not help but admire, but he was also gentle and vulnerable and fallible. Even if he would not admit it to himself.

'You're English, aren't you?' Celaine asked. The silence was making her uncomfortable.

'Yes, I am,' Mina answered. Mina did not mind the quiet. She used to spend a lot of time at home alone with only her diary for company. If it helped her companion to relax, however, she was more than happy to maintain her end of the conversation. 

'This is my first visit to America,' she continued.

'Really?' Celaine responded. 'I guess we're not exactly making you feel welcome, are we. My life's not always this dangerous, you know.'

'I wish I could say the same,' Mina replied, 'but I seem to attract trouble. Have you ever been to England?'

'No, Andrew, my boyfriend was English, though, if that counts.'

'Was?'

'Well, I guess still is,' Celaine explained, 'but he's not my boyfriend anymore. What about you? Any loved ones?'

'I was married, once,' Mina replied. 'He's dead now.'

'I'm sorry,' Celaine muttered.

The conversation died and this time it was Mina's turn to break the silence.

'You said that you were a sensitive,' she began. 'What is that?'

'I'm not entirely sure,' Celaine replied, 'but I figure it's got something to do with me being a Wiccan.'

'Sorry?'

'Well, I guess you'd call me a witch,' Celaine said. 'Hey, it's not a bad thing.'

'I'm sorry,' Mina said, knowing that her expression must have betrayed her. 'Where I come from, we're brought up to think of witches as something evil. An abomination against God. I like to think that I'm more open-minded than that, but it would seem that I still have some prejudices to lay to rest.'

'At least you're honest about it,' Celaine responded. 'A lot of people still go on about how 'thou shalt not suffer a witch to live'.'

'I think that I prefer 'thou shalt not kill',' Mina offered, risking a slight smile.

'Exactly,' Celaine said emphatically, warming to her topic. 'People seem to think that we're out to hurt them, but we're not. It's part of our law that any harm we do rebounds on us threefold and I'm not out to risk that. We can cast spells for protection, but we don't curse people, if that's what you're thinking.'

'So you are really able to use magic?' Mina asked.

'Well, theoretically,' Celaine admitted. 'I don't practise as much as I should do so I'm not very good. I can tell fortunes, but that's about it.'

Mina considered that. 'If you can see the future, does that mean that you knew that this was going to happen.'

'Not exactly. I knew that something was going to happen, something that would probably be bad, but I didn't know that I was going to be involved. It's very difficult to read your own future. You tend to have lots of conflicting forces acting on you at the same time.'

'Could you tell my future?' Mina asked.

'Would you really want to know?'

* * *

'I've always wanted to drive a fire engine,' the Doctor said as he spun the wheel, taking them deeper into Pacific Heights, heading towards Lombard Street. 

'I'm glad somebody got their wish,' Grace murmured. She was trying to dampen the mood - this was serious, after all - but the Doctor's grin was contagious. Even racing to risk his life he behaved like a kid in a toy shop. Something inside of Grace was screaming that life did not work like that, but for once Grace told the voice to shut up. If the Doctor was going to enjoy himself, then she'd be damned if she would not join him.

'So, what's it like just having a city to worry about for a change,' she asked as the fire engine climbed up the steep hill, passing beautiful Victorian houses as it went, 'rather than the entire universe.'

'It's a bit of a challenge,' the Doctor replied. 'I have to keep reminding myself to think smaller and adjust my focus. Sometimes you can be so busy admiring the big picture that you lose sight of the little things that make it great.'

The Doctor turned right so that they were heading east again down a tree-lined avenue.

'You never got back together with Brian, did you,' the Doctor said. It was not a question. 'Are you seeing anybody?'

Grace stared at him as he if was from another planet. Admittedly, he was, but she did not normally stare at him like that.

'Was that a come on?' she asked.

'I'm sorry,' the Doctor said. 'I don't follow you.'

'I think that you do,' Grace remarked wryly.

The Doctor flashed her a toothy smile before returning his attention to the road. 'Okay, so maybe I do. But it wasn't. I'm just interested. It's been what, twelve months now? What have you been doing with your life.'

'Putting my career back together,' Grace retorted, 'no thanks to you.'

'How many times do I have to apologise for getting shot?' the Doctor protested. 'Are you telling me that you've spent the past twelve months fixated on me?'

'Well' That was a lot closer to the truth than Grace wanted to admit.

'Flattering as that is,' the Doctor continued, 'don't you think it's about time you let go of your past? When have you done anything for yourself? You've built your life around your career, a career you chose because of the memory of your mother's death. It's a noble aim to hold back death, but were you doing it for yourself or your patients or for your mother? And then there's me. You blame me for ruining your career so you dedicate yourself to putting everything back together again to spite me. Grace, don't you think it's about time you started living for yourself?'

Grace opened her mouth to reply when a great thunderclap echoed above them.

'There's no storm forecast,' Grace said.

'That wasn't thunder,' the Doctor said. 'Look!'

Grace followed the line of the Doctor's outstretched hand. One of the elegant buildings up ahead had been reduced to rubble.

'What could have caused that?'

'Look in the mirror,' the Doctor suggested.

Grace did.

'Tell me that isn't a tank.'

'That isn't a tank,' the Doctor lied. 'Happy now? That must be one of the toys Kramer borrowed and then lost. Remind me to thank her for it later. Assuming that there is a later.'

* * *

It was James that came to the cell door. That just epitomised the way Celaine's luck was running at the moment.

If he had not been hypnotised he would probably have noticed that something was wrong. As it was he unlocked the cell door and went in to drag Mina to her feet. Celaine struck him around the back of the head with the heel of her shoe.

'Sorry, James,' she said as she hobbled out of the cell, trying to put her shoe back on at the same time.

'Come on,' she shouted at Mina who was using the bunk to support her as she got to her feet. The sphere had begun to bleep, slowly at first, but with increasing pace, as if it was waking up.

Mina threw herself out of the door and slammed it closed, turning the key in the lock. They were in luck. The sphere was just wider than the gap in the bars. It rolled back and charged them again. And again. Celaine hoped it was her imagination, but it seemed as if the bars were bending.

'Good luck,' she said to Mina.

'You too,' the other woman responded before turned and running down the corridor. Celaine watched her round the corner, then she turned and ran the other way. They had decided that, since the sphere could not follow them both at once, this way at least one of them had a chance of finding help.

She heard a crash as the sphere finally forced its way through the bars and slammed against the concrete wall. She did not need to look back to tell that it had decided to follow her.

That was also in keeping with the way her luck was going.

* * *

'We're in luck,' the Doctor said as he whirled their vehicle around a corner at the last possible second. The end of the fire engine swung out wide, clipping the front of an approaching car. 

'Sorry,' the Doctor called.

'How can this be in luck,' Grace demanded.

'There seems to be only one person in that tank,' the Doctor explained. 'He won't be able to drive and fire at the same time.'

'So we're safe then,' Grace wondered.

'Grace, we're being pursued by a US Army tank whose driver wants both of us dead.'

'Not safe then'

'Not by half.'

The Doctor spun the wheel frantically and Grace covered her eyes as they careered towards an approaching cable car. Somehow, the Doctor managed to get them across the street before it passed them by. He ran a hand through his wavy hair.

'I suppose I should be watching the road as well as worrying about the tank,' he commented.

'Just watch the road,' Grace replied. 'I can worry about the tank for both of us.'

'Funny girl.' The Doctor turned the fire engine to point them down the hill, towards the waterfront. 

Grace could not see the tank.

'Doctor,' she said, 'I think we lost him.'

The building in front of them exploded as the tank roared through it and out onto the road, flattening a parked car as it did so.

'I guess I'd better strike that.'

The Doctor slammed on the brakes and put the fire engine into reverse.

'I guess you had,' he said. 'Brace yourself, I know a shortcut.'

The Doctor veered the fire engine to the left and over Russian Hill. The road zigzagged its way down the hill to minimise the steep gradient. The Doctor ignored the road and took the direct route. Grace was thrown forward in her seat each time the vehicle bounced over another raise flower bed.

'I say one thing for you, Doctor,' she shouted.

'What's that?' he cried back.

'Life with you is never dull.'

They raced down Hyde Street and took a sharp right on to Fisherman's Wharf. The Doctor's erratic driving sent the mostly empty crates scattering in all directions. In the mirror Grace could see the tank roll out on to the wharf and come to a dead stop. She could see its gun turret being adjusted.

'Doctor,' she said.

'I see it,' he replied. 'Not far now.'

He swung left passed a ticket booth and out onto a pier. He used his free hand to open his door.

'When I say jump,' he began.

Grace opened her own door and unbuckled her seatbelt.

The fire engine leaped from the end of the pier.

There was the muffled sound of a distant cannon being fired.

'Jump!' the Doctor shouted.

Grace jumped.

The fire engine exploded as she plunged deep beneath the freezing water.

There was an arm around her, dragging her to the surface. The Doctor's legs kicked as he propelled them further from the shore. Grace wanted to ask where they were going, but she was too busy coughing up saltwater.

Then there were more arms around her dragging her up and on to a ferry. The Doctor clambered up over the railing beside her, a broad grin plastered over his face.

'Now tell me this isn't more fun than a day at the office,' he said.

* * *

Kramer watched the preparations with a mix of concern and pride. Pride that her UNIT squad had recovered from the attack and were already prepared to take the fight to the enemy. Concern that if Kramer could not work out where the enemy was then all of those preparations would be for naught.

She turned to Colonel North, her liaison with the US military. Unlike many officers, he did not seem to resent being seconded to a United Nations operation. Kramer was relieved that she had one less hurdle to climb.

'You understand how important it is to get this city evacuated, colonel,' Kramer said.

'Yes, sir,' North replied. 'We've got television and radio broadcasts ready to go. I've got men shouting from trucks with megaphones if need be. We're coordinating efforts with the public transport systems. I'm waiting until everyone is in position before we begin the evacuation to try and minimise confusion, but we should be good to go within the next fifteen minutes.'

'Good work, colonel,' Kramer said.

North looked uncomfortable.

'Permission to speak freely, sir?'

'What is it, North?'

'Well, sir, it's just thatwith the best will in the world it's going to take us forever to clear this city. If whatever's going to happen happens tonight then we haven't got a prayer.'

'I know that, colonel,' Kramer admitted, 'but I gave my word and I intend to keep it.'

A jeep drove up beside them and a nervous looking sergeant jumped out.

'What is it, sergeant?' North asked. The man was US Army and that gave the colonel seniority here.

'Sir.' The sergeant saluted. 'We found this man poking about the incident site, sir. Says he knows the Brigadier-General.'

'Does he now?' North wondered. 'At ease, sergeant. Let's see this prisoner of yours. Well, do you know this man, sir?'

'Yes I do, colonel,' Kramer said. 'His name's Chang Lee. Last time I saw you, young man, you were sneaking into Chapel's office to spy on her. Well, come on, what did you find out?'

'Not much,' Lee admitted. 'Chapel was taking her hostages to an island. Somewhere with facilities for keeping prisoners.'

North chuckled. 'Well, you've got to admire her spunk if nothing else.'

Lee looked blank.

Kramer could not help smiling at him. 

'Think about it. An island. Prisoners. She's going to Alcatraz.'

* * *

Grace and the Doctor stood outside the visitor's centre on Alcatraz Island, bathed in light from the lighthouse. The ferry had not been meant to stop here, it had simply offered a cruise for those wanting to see San Francisco by night, but the Doctor had persuaded the crew to break from their routine. Grace did not want to know how.

'So, where do we start?' Grace asked. 

'We know that they're holding Mina prisoner,' the Doctor began.

'And where better to keep prisoners than the prison,' Grace concluded.

'Exactly,' the Doctor replied, leading the way through the now empty guardhouse and up the winding path towards the main cellblock.

The Doctor set a brisk pace and Grace was soon out of breath as they hiked up the steep sides of the island. The Doctor noticed and then paused by the water tower. He pointed at the flowerbeds.

'Did you know that there's no natural soil on this island?' he asked. 'It all had to be shipped in. They did it so that the prison guards could build their own gardens. Don't you find it a nice touch that they could still be concerned with beauty in a place like this?'

'I've never been much for gardening,' Grace admitted.

'You should try it,' the Doctor suggested. 'Ready for another climb?'

Grace nodded and they continued on their way.

The main gate of the prison was open.

'Come into my parlour,' the Doctor murmured.

'You think it's a trap?' Grace asked.

'I've a nose for these things,' the Doctor replied.

'But we're going in anyway.'

The Doctor nodded. 'After you, Doctor.'

'No,' Grace insisted. 'After you, Doctor.'

The Doctor shrugged and entered the building. Light from bulbs hanging high in the ceiling illuminated the complex. There were five main blocks of cells, ringed by raised walkways where they had multiple levels. The Doctor and Grace hurried along in silence.

There was a clattering sound from above them. A woman was pressed against a railing. There was a bleeping noise and Grace could see a silver sphere at her feet.

'Jump,' the Doctor shouted. 'I'll catch you.'

The woman cast one last look at the sphere then threw herself backward over the railing and into the Doctor's arms. He set her on her feet and then looked back up at the walkway. The sphere jumped, hurling itself down at them. The Doctor swung his coat like a bullfighter's cape and the sphere became engulfed in its fold. Quickly, the Doctor wrapped the velvet tight so that it could not escape.

'Well, that takes care of you,' he said.

'Doctor,' Grace murmured. 'I think you should take a look at this.'

Three Yeti were advancing towards them.

* * *


	6. Episode Six

Episode Six

**From the journal of Mrs Mina Harker**

27th December 2000

I hid in the prison library, crouched behind the desk, listening for any sound to indicate that I was being pursued. So far my escape had gone unmolested. I was forced to conclude that the sphere had chosen Celaine as its target and I silently wished her luck.

When it became clear that nothing was going to enter the library after me, I got to my feet, steadying myself on the glass that protected the library's books from tourists. It seemed strange to me that a prison could become a tourist attraction, but Celaine was adamant on that point and I must confess to an understanding of the fascination with the darker side of human nature.

I opened the library door and looked out. I could see nothing so I cautiously emerged. My steps seemed to echo in the cavernous space. I hurried along the corridor, past the empty cells, looking for an exit. There was a caged walkway along the top of the far wall with a door beneath it. I tried the door.

I found myself in the prison dining room, confronted by row up row of chairs and tables. There appeared to be an exit at the far end of the room so I began to make my way across. That was when I noticed them. Standing against the far wall, motionless as statues, were half a dozen Yeti.

* * *

Chapel led Grace, the Doctor and Celaine out of the prison building and on to the military parade ground at the east end of the island. She was accompanied by two mind-controlled humans and a Yeti.

'So you're the Doctor,' Celaine said. 'You're not what I expected.'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' the Doctor replied. 'Is Mina safe?'

'She was the last time I saw her,' Celaine answered guardedly.

A black helicopter had landed in the centre of the yard.

'Is this the point at which you explain your cunning plan?' the Doctor asked Chapel.

'I think that you already know my plan,' Chapel said. 'I have to return to the city now to act as a focus for the Intelligence's return, but first I'm going to tie up some loose ends.'

She beckoned one of her slaves forward and passed a sphere into her hands. The woman cradled the sphere and pressed it against her chest. There was the sound of cracking ribs and the woman forced the sphere deep within herself. Grace winced. She wanted to turn away, but found herself horribly fascinated by the spectacle. 

The woman tipped back her head and roared, a deep, animal sound. Her hair lengthened and thickened, deepening to a dark red. Fur blossomed over her body as her limbs twisted and stretched. She hunched and her hair fell forward over her eyes, now glowing an angry red.

'What's happening to her, Doctor?' Celaine asked.

The Doctor swallowed. The sight had left him temporarily speechless.

'She's becoming a Yeti,' he explained hoarsely.

'I thought you said that the Yeti were robots,' Grace said.

'They are,' the Doctor replied. 'The Intelligence can, however, exert some control over molecular structure. It's temporary, but in the short-term it allows for rapid growth of its armies. Chapel must be very confident of victory if she's prepared to spare that sort of power now.'

'What are you planning to do with us?' Grace asked. 'We're your loose ends, aren't we?'

'Yes, you are and it's past time I dealt with you.' Chapel replied. 'You're all going to die.'

* * *

Mina cautiously approached the Yeti. They were frozen, like toy soldiers that had not been wound up yet. She reached out a hand to examine one of them.

The Yeti burst into life and Mina stumbled backwards, falling over one of the tables as she did so. Six pairs of red eyes flickered into life and the creatures bore down on her, arms raised.

Mina crawled backwards along the tabletop. In her haste she slid off of the edge and collapsed amid the chairs. She tried to get to her feet, but her leg was trapped. The Yeti continued to stalk towards her

And continued past her, filing out of the door she had entered by. With a grunt of effort, Mina managed to heave the chair off of her leg and clamber to her feet. She glanced back towards the exit and freedom. Then, shaking her head at her own stupidity, she turned and followed the Yeti.

* * *

Half a dozen Yeti marched on to the parade ground behind Chapel.

'And now I think it's past time we disposed of you, Miss Eliot,' Chapel said. 'We can't have you interfering with our plans.'

A Yeti raised a claw and advanced towards Celaine.

'Wait!' the Doctor shouted, interposing himself between the monster and the woman in the leather jacket. 'I won't let you harm her.'

'And how do you plan to stop me when you're dead?' Chapel asked. She turned to the Yeti. 'Kill him.'

'Wait!' the Doctor shouted again. 'Don't you know who I am? I am the Doctor. I have personally defeated your master on three separate occasions. Don't you think he'll want to take revenge on me personally? Kill me now and he'll be most displeased with you.'

Chapel paused. 'My master would not want any interference in the plan,' she said.

'Are you sure?' the Doctor asked. 'There may be a little sliver of the Intelligence controlling you, but it's not enough to let you know what the main body really thinks. Are you prepared to take the risk of killing me now?'

Chapel cocked her head to one side as if listening to some unseen voice.

'Doctor, you and Miss Eliot shall accompany me back to the pyramid,' she said. 'I shall offer you as sacrifices to the Intelligence as soon as he manifests.'

'I look forward to meeting him again,' the Doctor commented. 'Not much of a conversationalist, but he has a better way with dialogue than you.'

'Doctor Holloway will remain here,' Chapel continued.

'Grace is not to be harmed,' the Doctor instructed.

Chapel shrugged. 'What does it matter. Soon we shall all be pawns in the games of my master.'

The Doctor turned to Grace.

'If you get a chance, try to find Mina,' he said. 'Trust me, I know what I'm doing.'

Grace leaned closer so that she could whisper in his ear.

'Really?' she asked.

'Not a bit,' the Doctor admitted softly. 'Still trust me?'

'Always,' Grace replied.

The Doctor offered his arm to Celaine.

'Miss Eliot, if you'd be so kind, our chariot awaits.'

* * *

Mina watched the flying machine carrying the Doctor and Celaine take to the sky. She did not know who the strawberry-blonde being guarded by the Yeti was, but she had seen enough to decide that she must be a friend. Half a dozen Yeti stood between the two women, however. Mina needed a diversion.

She looked back up the hill towards the prison complex. If this used to be a prison then presumably it had some form of alarm system, something suitably advanced beyond her time that it might be of use to her. Hidden from view by the darkness, Mina began the long climb back up.

* * *

The Doctor leaned close to Celaine.

'I take it that you have some kind of psionic talent,' he said. 'That's why the Intelligence is so keen to get rid of you.'

'I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Doctor,' Celaine replied.

'Really? Never had any strange dreams, sudden flashes of insight? Predictions of the future?'

Celaine looked away and the Doctor grasped her shoulders and forced her to face him. He had blue eyes, Celaine noticed, very sad blue eyes.

'It's nothing to be ashamed of,' the Doctor told her. 'You're not a freak, you're somebody with a special gift. Never let anybody tell you otherwise.'

'Doctor,' Celaine asked, 'what are we going to do?'

The Doctor managed a small smile. 'I'm working on it. It would help if I had a better idea of what was going on.' He turned to Chapel. 'I take it that you're planning to use psionic energy as a tether to draw the Intelligence back to Earth. I'm also assuming that you've been using the Yeti to eliminate those with psionic talent to prevent any interference with your signal. That would explain the Yeti sightings.'

'Doctor, are you telling me that they've killed everyone in San Francisco with some kind of 'psionic talent'?' Celaine asked.

'No, not everyone,' the Doctor replied. 'They wouldn't have had time. No, they've eliminated just enough people to bring they total psychic potential just below a critical mass, isn't that right, Ms Chapel, or whatever it is that you're calling yourself these days.'

'We had to be certain that nothing could interfere with our master's return,' Chapel replied.

'And that gives you the right to commit mass murder?' the Doctor demanded.

Chapel shrugged. 

'When the Intelligence returns, that will be the least of your concerns, Doctor.'

* * *

Mina had found her way into the prison's Control Room. Most of the equipment was no longer operable, being merely there to show the tourists. As for the rest, it was all so strange to Mina that she had no idea where to start. She had no other option but to start pressing switches at random.

* * *

A strident alarm cut through the night sky and echoed across the island. The Yeti surrounding Grace moved off to investigate. Grace felt a twinge of wounded pride that they did not consider her important enough to guard, but she supposed that it was not as if she had anywhere to go.

'Psst, over here,' a voice called. Grace strained her eyes in the darkness and could just make out a figure sliding down the bank at the edge of the parade ground. She hurried to join her.

'Let me guess, you're Mina, right,' she said when she had reached the dark-haired woman hiding in the shrubbery.

'That's right,' Mina said. 'You have me at a bit of a disadvantage.'

'Grace Holloway,' Grace explained, offering her hand. 'You know, I'm supposed to be rescuing you.'

'I won't tell the Doctor if you won't,' Mina suggested. 'It seems as if ever since I arrived in your city someone's been trying to lock me up. It would be nice if someone would tell me what's been going on.'

Grace smiled. 'I'm not sure we've got time for the full version. The important point is that somewhere on this island is a weapon capable of levelling San Francisco.'

Mina appeared to consider this. 'Well, what are we going to do about it?'

Grace's smile widened. 'You don't muck about do you?'

'Grace, since I arrived here I've been threatened, locked up, chased through your city by strange silver balls, nearly killed by a Yeti and forced to endure a ride in a ridiculous flying contraption,' Mina explained. 'I am in serious danger of losing my temper.' She smiled at Grace to show that it had been a joke. She had a small smile, the sort that might belong to a person who did not smile very often. 'I don't know much about weapons, particularly not in this century.'

'I don't know much about weapons in any century,' Grace commented.

'Presumably they would need somewhere with a good view of the city.'

'Somewhere high up,' Grace agreed.

They looked at each other.

'The lighthouse!' they said together.

* * *

'Ready weapons,' Kramer shouted over the noise of the helicopter. 

The two helicopters were flying low over the bay approaching the Rock. Including herself there were eleven UNIT personnel split between the two vehicles. The twelfth place was filled by Chang Lee. Kramer hated bringing a civilian with her, but the boy was not going to leave her any choice. He was probably safer with her, anyway, than searching for the Doctor on his own.

She could see the box-like structure illuminated by the beam of the lighthouse. It seemed peaceful and quiet. Kramer knew that was not going to last.

'Masks on,' she called and her troops slipped their gas masks into place. She turned to the pilot. 'Fire when ready.'

'Missiles away.'

The two missiles impacted with the hard surface of the parade ground releasing a mixture of smoke and tear gas.

The helicopters swooped in to hover over the exposed space.

Kramer released her harness.

'Go, go, go!' she shouted.

* * *

'What was that?' Mina asked over the explosion.

'The cavalry,' Grace replied, pointing out the lights of the helicopters.

The explosion had drawn the attention of the Yeti and they poured out of the prison building heading down the path towards Mina and Grace.

'This way,' a voice called and they both dived into the undergrowth.

Captain Knight helped them both to their feet in the yard beneath the lighthouse.

'Boy, are we glad to see you,' Grace commented.

'Yes, we're very grateful,' Mina said. She was doubled over, sucking in deep breaths. 'But what are you doing here? I thought that you'd be with the rest of the soldiers down there.'

'Oh, I've got some unfinished business to take care of,' Knight explained.

Mina raised her head. She was staring down the muzzle of a gun.

* * *

'Oh very nice. Do you do floral displays as well.'

The Doctor and Celaine were standing on the ledge that ringed the Transamerica building, the spire of the pyramid glowing even more brightly than usual. Chapel was arranging a stack of Yeti sphere to form a pyramid on a stand she had brought with her from the helicopter.

'Don't you think you can come up with something original,' the Doctor continued. 'I mean, pyramids are all very nice, but after the Egyptians I feel that they've been pretty much done to death, don't you?'

Chapel continued to ignore him so the Doctor turned his attention to Celaine.

'Celaine, listen to me,' he whispered. 'I've got an idea, but I need your help.'

'What is it?' Celaine mumbled back.

'I need you to concentrate,' the Doctor said. 'I need you to interfere with the Intelligence's transmission.'

'But I thought you said that we needed a critical mass for that?' Celaine commented.

'That was assuming that none of you were aware of what you were doing,' the Doctor replied. 'I'm gambling that just one person, concentrating on their goal, will be enough.'

'You're gambling?'

'Yes, I admit it, I've no idea if this will work, but have you got any better ideas?' the Doctor snapped. 'Now, will you do it?'

'I'll try,' Celaine agreed.

'Good girl.' There was a rumbling that seemed to flow up through the building and they had to lean back against the spire in order to maintain their footing. 'While you're at it you might want to pray that this building's earthquake protection holds.'

* * *

Kramer hit the ground and stumbled as the ground shook beneath her. 

'Remember,' she shouted to her troops, 'your priority is to find and destroy this THUNDER device. Everything else can wait.'

'Look,' one of the soldiers shouted.

The Yeti were marching out on to the parade ground. Startled pelicans took flight behind them.

'On my mark,' Kramer ordered. 'Fire!'

Bullets cracked through the air accompanied by the roars of the monsters. The Yeti, however, did not back down.

One raised its arms and a fine mist shot out and engulfed the nearest soldier. When Kramer could see him again, he had collapsed to the ground, covered in web.

'Hold your positions,' Kramer shouted. 

She held her Browning in a two-handed grip and fired three times into the nearest Yeti. It staggered back, but refused to fall.

'Aim for the chest units,' Kramer instructed. If they could damage the control spheres then they might be able to shut down the robots. It was a plan, but as long as the Yeti were holding them here, who was going to destroy the THUNDER?

* * *

The quake shook the earth beneath their feet and Knight stumbled, his gun arm flailing wildly. Both Grace and Mina ran for the safety of the lighthouse. Grace tore open the door and put a foot on the steps inside.

A bullet ricocheted off of the wall beside her head.

'Stay exactly where you are,' Knight ordered. 'I've got a bullet here for each of you.'

The women turned. Knight was down on one knee, but his aim was steady. Grace began to back up the steps.

There was a shot and Grace felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She placed her hand on it and it came away covered with blood.

'I told you not to move,' Knight snapped. 'Now, why don't you both come out where I can see you.'

Slowly, the women left the lighthouse and stood in the yard. Knight's gun wavered between the two of them.

'Well now, who gets to go first?' he asked. 'Eenie, meenie'

Something struck Knight in the side of the head and he collapsed, the gun flying from his grip. Grace dashed over and picked up the gun in her good hand. She kept it trained on Knight, but he did not move. Finally, she gave his comatose body a savage kick.

'That's for Jameson,' she spat.

Mina was examining the object that had hit the captain.

'It's a bag of gold dust,' she exclaimed.

'I always knew that would come in useful,' Chang Lee commented as he emerged from the shadows. 'Well, are we going to save the world or what?'

* * *

Celaine closed her eyes and tried to block out the rest of the world. She could no longer feel the wind on her face or the ground shaking beneath her feet. She could not hear the Doctor taunting Chapel nor the sound of the first buildings collapsing. There was only her.

Normally to enter alpha she would find a quiet place and slowly count herself down. That gave her the greatest control over the power. Unfortunately, her current circumstances were not conducive to patient, methodical work. Fortunately, there were shortcuts.

Celaine crossed the middle finger of her left hand over the top of her index finger. Instantly she could feel the power building in the middle of her forehead, her 'Third Eye'. Celaine could feel the power washing over her. She could taste it on her lips. She could feel herself flying. Riding this power she could go anywhere, do anything, but she had to tame it, to control it or it would control her.

The Doctor had not asked her to perform any specific task so she focussed all of her energies into one basic meditation. She could see the sky through her Third Eye, tinted a sickly orange by the city's lights. She could see the brightest stars and there, just at the edge of her vision, she could see one star that was brighter than all the rest. Its light grew and the star swelled and the energy poured into Celaine, entering at her feet, sweeping up her body and surging out of the crown of her head like a fountain. 

At the top of the stream of light was a lotus flower and Celaine allowed herself to follow this flower as it floated up into the sky and out into space. She could see the planets disappear behind her as she soared out into the uncharted regions of the universe and just up ahead she could see a star glowing with a warm pink light. It called to her and filled her with life. The energy flowed through her and around her, charging her. She drank deep of the starlight.

Then she noticed a green pyramid floating towards her.

* * *

'How did you know Knight was the traitor?' Grace asked as the three of them raced up the spiral staircase within the lighthouse.

'Easy,' Lee replied. 'He was the only UNIT guy unaccounted for when the base was blown up.'

'Yeah, he was too busy stealing a tank at the time,' Grace agreed.

'Assuming that we survive this,' Mina began, 'you are going to have to tell me exactly what I've been missing.'

'Almost there now,' Grace said, as she hurled open the door to the lamp room.

Next to the lamp was a metal box with a strange nozzle projecting from it. Cables trailed from the box out of the windows and down the outside of the lighthouse.

'Come on, Grace, what's the hold up?' Lee asked from further down the stairs.

Next to the machine was a Yeti.

* * *

The pyramid was glowing; its light had changed from yellow to a bright green. The tremors were getting more severe, but the Doctor managed to maintain his balance as he shuffled along the ledge towards Chapel.

'It's over,' he shouted. 'Mina and Grace will shut down the THUNDER and Celaine will stop the Intelligence. Why don't you just surrender now and save us all a lot of bother?'

'Surrender?' Chapel laughed. 'You really don't understand, do you? My master is coming and you puny resistance is a minor inconvenience that he will sweep aside. He's going to recreate this world in his own image.'

'And that's a good thing, is it?' the Doctor asked. 'A world populated by mindless zombies, slaves to a war-mongering dictator. I've seen your brave new world and it's nothing to write home about. Listen to me. We can stop this before it's too late.'

'Listen to you?' Chapel exclaimed. 'Doctor, why should I want to listen to you after what you've done for me. You had the chance to destroy the Intelligence and you failed. Because of you my father was driven mad, left to wander as an empty shell of the great man he once was. Until the Intelligence killed him, of course. And then there's me. Dame Anne Travers OBE, an obsessive spinster. Until the Intelligence got me too. We trusted you, Doctor, and you failed us. So maybe, just maybe, we're better off working for the opposition.'

* * *

Grace edged her way around the edge of the lamp room, shielding her eyes with her arm every time the lamp revolved to face her. The Yeti stalked after her. Grace increased her pace to keep the lamp between her and the creature.

Mina stood in the doorway, Chang Lee peering over her shoulder.

'Any time you two want to help, you just jump in,' Grace suggested.

'We'll let you know,' Lee called back.

The THUNDER was almost close enough to touch, but if she paused long enough to do anything then the Yeti would be on top of her.

The Yeti raised its arm and a fine white mist shot at Grace. She jumped to one side and turned to see the windowpane she had been standing in front of covered with thick white cobweb.

'Has this thing got any other tricks I should be aware of?' Grace asked allowed.

'Run, Grace,' Mina shouted.

She was running into the room and clambering on to the THUNDER. 

'Over here,' she cried. At first, Grace assumed that she was talking to her, but then she realised that Mina was waving at the Yeti.

The creature lumbered towards her, crossing the room in a few long strides.

'Mina, look out!' Grace shouted as the Yeti's claws descended.

Mina jumped and the Yeti smashed down on the THUNDER.

Mina lifted her head up off of the floor.

'You have no idea how good that felt,' Mina commented as she surveyed the wreckage.

'Mina!' Grace shouted.

The Yeti was getting to its feet. Much of its fur had burned away to reveal the shiny metal skeleton beneath and only one of its eyes was alight, but it was still active and still hungry for the kill.

'Mina, get down,' Lee shouted.

He pushed past Grace and hurled himself at the Yeti before it had time to turn and face him. His momentum carried them both across the lamp room and out of the window.

'Lee!' Grace shouted.

She ran to the window. She could see the remains of the shattered Yeti on the rocks below.

'Hey, could somebody give me a hand up,' Lee asked. 'I don't know how much longer I can hold on here.'

* * *

Celaine watched the pyramid approach and somehow she knew just what she had to do. She turned towards the pink star and grasped two large handfuls of its light. Then she plunged the pink light deep into the pyramid. The creature, for Celaine was sure that it was alive, recoiled and Celaine poured more energy into it, drawing strength from the stars around her. The pyramid wavered and shrunk and its light faded until it was gone from view.

Celaine let out a deep breath and allowed herself to be drawn back to her physical body.

* * *

The sickly green light faded and the spire of the Transamerica building returned to its more natural yellow hue.

'I didn't kill you,' the Doctor said, continuing to shuffle forward. 'I may have failed to stop the Intelligence, but that does not make me guilty of any of its crimes. Besides which, you're not Anne.'

Chapel stepped back, away from the pyramid of spheres. The Doctor stepped closer.

'You're nothing, but a corpse, animated by a fragment of the Intelligence left over from its last visit. That's why UNIT couldn't kill you, because you're not alive in the first place. You're just a puppet. And you need practice in tying knots.'

The Doctor took another step forward and swept his arms out in front of him, his wrists free of their bonds.

'Look around you,' he said. 'The Intelligence isn't coming. Mina and Grace have put a stop to your earthquakes. Your scheme is over. So what are you still here for?'

The Doctor darted forward and swept his arms through the pyramid of spheres, scattering them off the building. Chapel collapsed in a heap.

There was a groan from behind the Doctor.

Eyes closed, Celaine stretched her hands out in front of her, muttering, 'I heal myself.'

Then she stood up, opening her eyes.

'What happened to her?' she asked, indicating Chapel.

'She had her strings cut,' the Doctor replied.

* * *

The six of them were sitting round a table in Celaine's favourite jazz club, just off Union Square.

'So, when you stopped the Intelligence the Yeti all switched themselves off,' Grace was explaining.

'Is that the last we'll see of the Great Intelligence, Doctor?' Kramer asked. She looked uncomfortable out of uniform.

The Doctor had his eyes closed, enjoying the music. 'Hmm? Oh, I doubt that. It's not dead, if that's what you mean. On the other hand, it's still stuck out at the edge of the universe and it'll have to make its way back under its own power this time, no shortcuts, so it's unlikely to reach Earth in our lifetimes. Still, you never know.'

'Thanks for reassuring me,' Kramer commented sourly.

The Doctor simply smiled in response.

'Hey, lighten up, Adrienne,' Celaine said, giving the brigadier a dig in the ribs. 'This is a victory party, remember. Cocktails, cool tunes and good company right through till morning.'

'Doctor,' Grace asked, 'how did you know that the Intelligence wanted you alive? You told me that you didn't know what was going on.'

'I didn't,' the Doctor confessed, 'but neither did Chapel. Sometimes a good bluff can go a long way, isn't that right, Mina?'

'You've made your point, Doctor,' Mina replied, but there was no ill humour in her voice.

'Well, who's for another round?' Celaine asked, getting to her feet.

'Not for me, I'm afraid,' the Doctor replied. 'Mina and I really should be getting back to the TARDIS. That is, assuming you don't want to stay?'

Mina rose to her feet. 'I think I've had just about as much of the twenty-first century as I can take, Doctor.'

The Doctor beamed. 'Now, is there anyone else who'd like a lift. Lee?'

'I'll be staying here, Doctor,' Chang Lee replied. 'Kramer's offered me a job with UNIT.'

'Is that so?'

'We've had a couple of vacancies open up,' Kramer explained.

'Celaine?'

'I'm not sure I'm cut out for your lifestyle, Doctor,' Celaine said.

The Doctor rooted around in his pockets and produced a stack of twelve plastic squares, which he gave to her.

'Well, if you ever change your mind you know how to contact me. Grace? Ready to see the wonders of the universe?'

Grace shook her head. 'Not just yet, Doctor. I think I've got some wonders to explore at home first.'

The Doctor leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

'I'll miss you,' he said softly.

'I know,' Grace replied.

The band struck up a slow number and couples began to drift to the dance floor.

'Are you sure you've got to go?' Celaine asked. 'I've only just got to know you all.'

'You could stay,' Grace said.

'It's tempting,' the Doctor agreed wistfully.

'Just for one more dance?' Grace suggested.

'Why, Doctor Holloway, was that an invitation?' the Doctor asked, feigning surprise.

'You bet,' Grace replied.

She dragged him, unresisting, onto the dance floor where they stayed in each other's arms until dawn.

**FIN**


End file.
